Forever Stuck in Our Youth
by totalgeek13
Summary: TFW High School AU- Jennifer Wesson has high school dialed in...Well until the Winchesters move to town and Dean ends up as her lab partner
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hope you enjoy! This is the second series I have written, I'm trying to give something new a shot.

This was it, first day Junior year. Summer had blown by; between work and horse shows I hadn't had time for anything else. I parked my Ford Ranger in the back corner of the lot, turning down the morning show I had been listening to on the radio. Through the rearview I watched friends greet each other, running across the parking lot, embracing one another. Honestly, I didn't have time for this petty bullshit. Or maybe I was just a little jealous; other than my small group of friends I really didn't fit in. All I took were advanced classes except for the gen-eds that everyone had, so I had never been in class with people my own age. Oh well, I had a full ride somewhere with my name on it.

I grabbed my old leather shoulder bag from the passenger seat, stepping out into the muggy August air. As my brown combat boots hit the pavement I already didn't want to be here. I shut the door and caught my reflection in the dark window. My dark brown curls ran wild down my wide shoulders. I had opted for a black racerback and skinny jeans. I'm sure by the time homeroom was over, a teacher would make me put a cami over; even though it was hotter than hell in that school. Sighing, I took off across the parking lot at a brisk walk.

"Jen!" I turned and a lanky boy trotted my way.

"Howya doin Cas?"

"Great! What homeroom do you got?"

I rolled my eyes, "Wilson."

"Ha! Me too." And he fell into step with me as I joined the crowd rushing through the doors. Castiel Novak was a taller, skinny, dark haired boy the same age as me. We had been best friends since elementary school because we had always been in the advanced classes. He had black shaggy hair and baby blue eyes and had not quite grown into himself. Clumsy and awkward came to mind.

"How'd the summer go with your folks?" I asked, and he chuckled uncomfortably.

"They sent me to bible camp again."

"Dude, don't they understand you are sixteen and there are more important things you can do with you life?"

"No." Cas' parents were big time Bible thumpers, hence his first name. I mean yeah, Cas got into a little trouble, but that was mostly because of me. And it was never anything big; usually out past curfew or skipping a class every now and then. It wasn't like we were smoking pot under the bleachers.

"Alright man...I'll see you in homeroom." I waved and took off down the hallway. Preston High was filled wall to wall with people and there were new people everywhere. This was a rural school and we get new kids that had gotten expelled from the city all the time. I walked all the way up to the third floor, where my locker had been the last two years. Second from the end, but I had lost my locker buddy because she had ended up going to prison for dealing. Dumbass was doing it in school during hours, like they didn't have security cameras or snitches around.

The warning bell rung. Great, five more minutes of freedom. Then nine months of hell, eight hours a day. I had to push my way down to the basement shop classroom where Wilson taught, homeroom awaiting. I sat down on the back bench, throwing my shit on the table, looking to see who else was stuck in here. No one overly interesting, a couple of new kids. Bela Talbot the head cheerleader, also know as head biatch. Ash, my friend Jo's older brother who was lead pot head here, but the dude was a freaky genius, already been accepted to MIT for next fall. A few freshman and sophomores that I recognized but didn't know their names. Just before the final bell rang Cas slid into the seat across from me, "Gosh that was close."

I chuckled, "Don't look now but your girlfriend just walked in."

Cas blushed, not needing to turn to know who I was talking about, "Shut up Jen."

I smiled. Wilson spoke from his desk at the back of the room, "Ms. Masters...so nice of you to show up."

"Did my best Mr. Wilson, but my locker is on four." Meg Masters turned to him, raising an eyebrow and cocking a hip indignantly, staring him down with dark eyes. Meg wore skinny jeans and high heeled boots, and despite the heat, a black leather jacket. Biker chick or bar fly would be a good way to describe her. Meg was one of the biggest partiers at the school and also dealt quite a bit of pot to support her drinking habit. I personally thought she was a little bitchy.

"Just sit down Ms. Masters." Wilson waved her off and she flipped her auburn hair over her shoulder and sat down across the room. I caught Cas staring. The guy had had a crush on Meg since like second grade. And he had it bad. Being the great friend I was, I always teased him relentlessly.

Wilson started going through the attendance list, reading name after name. After a while he made it to the end, "Jennifer Wesson?"

"Yep." I replied.

"Okay guys. Upperclassmen you know the deal. Newbies...homeroom is twenty-five minutes every morning. Other teachers might care but I just take attendance and you guys can do homework or whatever. Just don't make a lot of noise and I really don't care…When the bell rings again you guys go...Okay then."

He went into his office off the shop and disappeared, leaving twenty students on their own. Ash came over and sat on the desk, "Now what kind of trouble were you getting my lil' sister in this weekend Wesson?"

I laughed. He was joking around with me. Jo and I had gone to the county fair last weekend. It had been the last thing to do before school had started, "I think that was the other way around Ash."

He chuckled, "So what classes you two losers stuck with?"

"I don't know yet, but let me guess...You will be continuing your little greenhouse project for the Ag department?"

"Damn right...Hydroponics."

"Sure." Someone called him from across the room. He saluted us quickly, "Later compadres."

Cas tapped the table, "What classes do you have?"

"Uh…" I pulled a crinkled paper out of my bag, "Today...English, Advanced Calc, Government, Band. B days are Chemistry, Physics, Gym, and a study hall."

"Darn...I only have Calc, Physics and Band with you."

I shrugged, "Looks like I'm gonna have to find a new partner for projects."

The bell made me jump, "See you at lunch."

* * *

English was a joke. Calc looked like it could be fun but it was hard to tell on syllabus day. Lunch was a lot of fun, sitting and bullshitting with our normal group: Cas, Jo, Ash, and me. Government was going to be easy but the next week we were going to be assigned a project that was going to be worth thirty percent of the final grade, so I might actually have to put forth a little effort. In band we worked on pep band music for the football games. I was a little rusty because I hadn't touched my saxophone since last year. Whoops.

Tuesday, I did it all over again with the other classes. In chemistry there were an uneven number of people. I went without a lab partner...Mrs. Banner was an older teacher who I had before. She knew I knew what I was doing. In physics, Cas and I were going to be lab partners. Gym made me want to die; we were running a mile every other week and in between we were playing sports. Even though I was competitive, I hated to run. Study hall was study hall, but during it I took time to go to the music wing to practice piano and cello.

The entire week was a bore. I put in my time at school, went straight to the farm I worked on and then home every day. I was already sick of these damn people. The fake people with their fake spray tans. The nonstop gossip. The jocks beating nerds in the bathroom. It was the same old shit, just a new freaking day. To make it worse, I couldn't do anything on the weekend because it poured rain from Friday night until Monday when I was on my way back to school.

I drove through the downpour, already late because I had to drop my little sisters off at the middle school first. By the time I pulled in the only spots were on the far side, I was going to have to sprint through the rain.

"Fuck" I hissed, grabbing my bag and preparing to run. As soon as I cracked the door, the water soaked through my flannel shirt. I dodged between cars and trucks. I came from behind a rusty piece of shit when someone ran headlong into me, knocking me onto the wet pavement, into a puddle.

"Watch where the hell you are going!" I yelled, scrambling, trying to get to my feet. My arm was scraped from the pavement.

"Here sweetheart." A hand grabbed my shoulder, pulling me up.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped, pissed off. Now I was soaked the whole way through, pants and socks done for. The guy's hand was still on my arm and I pushed it away.

"Are you alright?" He yelled over the rain. I looked up but didn't recognize him, "I'm fine."

I stalked off, not giving him a second thought. Once inside I had to sprint to my locker, sliding around the corners in my wet shoes. All the papers in my bag were ruined. As the bell rung I decided to skip homeroom, it wasn't like Wilson took attendance anyways. I went down to the locker rooms, stripping and trying to dry my clothes under the the hand dryers in the next fifteen or so minutes.

Looking at my phone, it was almost time for chem. My green flannel shirt was still damp, my long hair was a mess, still dripping. But at least my pants and socks were dry. I entered the room, sitting at my lab desk alone. Thank the lord because I didn't want to deal with anyone right now. I placed my face in my hands as the bell for class rung. Mrs. Banner usually didn't get started right away, but we had a lab we needed to start today. Titration. It would be easy, but tedious as hell. Suddenly the door opened and boots pounded against the floor, Mrs. Banner cleared her throat, "I assume you the new student...Mr. Winchester?"

I pulled my hands down, glancing over my fingers. No fucking way...It was the asshole that knocked me over in the parking lot. At least that explained why I didn't recognize him.

"Just Dean ma'am." He replied. She handed him a textbook and stared him down over her bifocals.

"Well _Dean_...It was nice of you to finally show up. You can take a seat next to Ms. Wesson in the back."

I rolled my eyes and groaned. This day could not get any worse, now I had some dumbass as a lab partner putting my grades in jeopardy. I watched him look over the room quickly before seeing the open desk, glancing my way and then smirking. I glared at him as he walked, well more swaggered down the rows. He was well over six foot, dressed in jeans, and a button down that hung open over a t-shirt. He set his book down, sliding into the seat next to me, "Hey sweetheart...How's the arm?"

Before I could come up with a snarky remark, Mrs. Banner jumped back into the lecture. Trying to get everyone to understand that you could calculate molarity based on the amount of substance you put into another. This stuff was old hat, so I just sat there and stewed. Why did she have to do this to me? This class was supposed to go like clockwork. I tilted my head, glaring in his direction from under my hair. The asshole was watching me and when he caught my eyes his face pulled into a cocky ass grin.

"Alright class. You can get going on this lab… most of you won't finish today. But good luck and I'm here to answer questions."

Ha, I was finishing this lab today so that I had Wednesday free. No one, especially my new lab partner, was getting in my way. I started grabbing the chemicals, setting up the buret. I vaguely noticed him trailing me around the lab. I threw on my goggles and shoved a pair in his direction.

"There anything you want me to do sweetheart?"

My hands were steady as I twisted the buret, adjusting the drip, "I told you not to call me that."

"Well then, you gotta name?"

"Jennifer." I replied, watching for the solution to turn the light pink it was supposed to.

"Well I'm Dean." I turned and he held out his hand. I watched his face for a moment. His eyes were candy-apple green and he had a head of short hair that was between dirty blonde and light brown. The guy looked like your typical jock, I had him pegged in about two seconds. Dean was used to skating by on his looks, manipulating people to get their answers, get a grade good enough that he could move on to the next class. Well, that wasn't happening here. I sighed and then shook his hand. He smiled, "Well then Jen, what do you need help with?"

I scoffed, "How 'bout this...You stay outta my way and we will finish today. Then you can do whatever it is you do in your free time on Wednesday. You can turn in whatever the hell you need to get your passing grade, I'm not helping you cheat. Understand?"

He snorted, "Alright then."

"Okay." I turned back just in time to see the solution turn a faint pink. I measured the solution left and did the calculation quickly in my lab book. Dean sat on the stool next to the bench, talking to one of the girls across the bench. She was one of the cheerleaders, and giggled when he winked at her. I shook my head, finishing my last calculation as the bell released us. I trotted off towards the door, wanting to get to physics. A hand grabbed my shoulder and Dean fell into step with me, "What do I need to turn in...The teacher wasn't very specific."

"Listen...I'm heading to my next class. I don't have time."

"I'll walk with you...what do I need for class next time? I don't know how to do any of this stuff."

I paused sighing, "Listen, just bring your report sheet next time and I will try to help you through it...I don't have time right now."

I walked away, not waiting for a reaction. I slipped into physics, sitting beside Cas just as the bell rung, "You're late."

I nodded, pulling out my notebook that was ripping in half from the rain, "I know...got waylaid."

"Ho-" The teacher, Mr. Olson, cut him off mid-sentence; jumping into a lecture on velocity and its components. I didn't really pay attention, just read ahead in the book, still annoyed that I had to work with that guy in chem. Before I knew it the bell rung for lunch and Cas and me headed for the cafeteria. Our cafeteria was spacious, some large long tables in the middle are and smaller circle tables around the outside. Our group always sat at one of the circle ones in the far corner, by the window. You could look out and see the parking lot and beyond it, the football field and track. It was still dumping, but the sky was lighter. Maybe this would burn off by the end of the day. Jo was already sitting there, "They got anything good?"

"Chicken sandwiches." She replied. I sighed, sitting down, "I'm not eating then...not really in the mood for hips and lips."

"Fine then." She got up and went in line while I saved our table. Five minutes later, everyone was sitting down and the idle chatter began. About halfway through lunch Jo leaned over, talking so only I could hear her, "Did you hear there is a new guy?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah."

She furrowed her brow, confused by my reaction, "I heard he is really hot...Like hot hot."

"He might be, but he is definitely a shit for brains."

"Did you have class with him?"

"Got stuck with him as my lab partner in chem."

"Really? What does he look like?" She was excited, the perspective of someone new clearly making her happy.

"I don't know...Typical jock, probably a trouble maker. Tall, brown hair."

Jo sighed, "That's not very descriptive...I heard his family just moved here. And that he is older than us because he missed a year while in juvey."

I shrugged, "I really don't know Jo...He seemed your type though."

She got serious for a second, "But not yours?"

I sighed, I didn't want to have this conversation again. Jo was on _Project Get Jen a Boyfriend_. I didn't want one, I didn't have the time. I refused to let someone hold me back, hold me in this shitty little town. I was going places; straight through college and into a stable job. But Jo was a dog with a bone and she wasn't letting me get away on this one,

"C'mon Jen...you have exactly a month and a half until homecoming and you _will_ have a date this year."

"How about I don't just go? That sounds like a plan."

She started at me, eyebrow raised until I shook my head and looked away. It just wasn't that important to me. Ash had asked me out once when he was drunk but other than that most guys didn't look twice at me. I was unfeminine, hardened from work and I didn't talk like a girl. I loved sports, hunting, fishing, and playing poker. Guys our age didn't look for personality; they wanted big boobs, a small waist and someone who treated them like a god. Got news for them, they weren't getting any of that from me.

"Hey…" Jo was talking again "...Earth to Jen!"

Apparently the conversation had gone on without me, "Hmm?"

"Bonfire? Friday?" Ash asked.

"Oh yeah...Who is all gonna be there?"

"Why does it matter?" Jo asked. I shrugged, "Cas? Your parents gonna let you out of the prayer circle for a few hours?"

"Umm..Maybe...Probably not." He glared down. I chuckled, "Why don't you just tell them you are going to someone's house."

"Because they will really believe that."

I smiled and winked, "Don't worry...We will sneak you out."

The bell rung and we pushed with the rest of the crowd out of the cafeteria. Jo and I headed down to the gym, I changed into basketball shorts and a Tarheels t-shirt. We were the first ones out, waiting, leaning against the bleachers. Jo was rambling about the latest gossip, "Holy shit Jen."

"What?" I looked up and Jo pointed across the gym. Walking in the door, not dressed in gym clothes, was Dean.

"Is that him?" I rolled my eyes at Jo's giddiness. Groaning, "Yes, that's him."

"Jen, I don't know what you are talking about. I'm pretty sure he is everybody's type...You sure you don't want first shot?"

I laughed, "I'm sure...go right ahead."

I sat there and watched him stride up to the teacher, Coach Morgan, who was a total hardass. He coached the football team and didn't really have patience for any of us. After he finished talking to Dean, the whistle blew, "Line up!"

We all lined up on the taped line of the basketball court, "Today we are playing dodgeball...You all know the rules. Let's try not to be pansies people! Divy up teams...Jones! Avery! You are captains."

Of course, the quarterback, Riley Jones, and his star running back, Jason Avery. That meant I was getting picked dead last. Jo got called for Avery's team about halfway through. They kept going until there were only two people left, Dean and me.

"Alright I'll take the nerd...You can have the new guy." Jones said. I walked over, Jo smiling apologetically as I went past. I didn't really care. The whistle blew again, "Alright! Go!"

There was a mad dash for the balls on the centerline. I didn't bother because I didn't care. Hiding near the back I watched the action, dodging the balls when they would get flung my way. Jo was on the other side trying to flirt with Dean until she got hit in the arm. Pretty soon it was down to me and a couple guys on this side. I grabbed a ball and flung it at Avery when he wasn't looking. It made contact with his head and he snarled my way. I smirked, the one nice thing about being the nerd was no one ever thought about you. Jones patted my shoulder, "Nice!"

He flung one at Dean who caught it easily, and shrugged as one teammate came back in and Jones trotted out. There were exchanges like this for the rest of the period, no team really ending up winning. Jo and I were walking out of the locker room when I heard a voice yell behind me, "Jo!"

Dean rushed up behind us and seeing me with her glanced down, "Hey Jen."

He turned back to Jo, a paper in hand, "Do you know where study hall is at?"

"Umm...It is in the library.I'm not going that way but…" Don't you do it Jo, she turned to me and smiled, "...Jen is going there next. I'm sure she would be happy to show you."

"Really? Thanks."

I glared at her, speaking dryly, "Sure...but I need to run up to my locker first. If you go to second floor, it's all the way on the end."

He thought for a moment, "Where is your locker at? I need to get some stuff too."

Damn, there was no ditching this guy, "Ah, third floor...It's probably out of your way."

"Well mine is on third floor too so I will tag along if you don't mind?"

I had to fight the urge to groan, "Yeah, not a problem...Let's go."

I stalked off with Dean matching my pace. I looked back at Jo and gave her a ' _you owe me_ ' look. She just responded with a thumbs up. Ass.

We hit the first flight of stairs, "You don't talk much do you?"

I shrugged "I don't know you."

"Well it's not like you're trying."

I chuckled as we hit the second flight, "What? You want small talk?"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because here's the floor." I pushed the door open on third and we walked through, I thought it was kinda weird that he followed me all the way to my row, but then it dawned on me. _No_. Dean was my new locker buddy. _Fuck_...because this guy wasn't in enough of my classes already.

"Hey...I was wondering who was next to me."

"Fantastic." I grabbed my stuff and walked to the library, Dean scurrying behind. After I checked in I went and sat back in the stacks, putting one of my earphones in and finishing my homework for tomorrow. I was in the middle of a calc problem when there was a hushed voice, "Shit! Where…?"

I got up, curious, walking around into the next aisle. A smaller skinny boy, probably a little shorter than me with shaggy dark hair was glancing between a piece of paper and the bookshelf.

"Hey kid?"

He jumped, startled, "Oh...hi!"

The kid had freckles and a shy smile. I smiled back, "Listen, they don't actually sort the books right here. The delinquents work in the library so they just kinda toss them back on the shelf wherever there is room...What are you looking for?"

"The Outsiders...We are reading it for english."

"Johnson?" I asked and he nodded.

"C'mon...I think they probably put it in the 'required reading'... I'm Jen by the way. You a freshman?"

"Yeah...My name is Sam."


	2. Both Sides of the Story (Part 1)

The skies had cleared and it was a bright, warm day. Tuesday, my first class was English. Ms. Harris was introducing the first book that we would be reading this semester, _To Kill a Mockingbird_. I really hadn't been paying attention until the girl I was sitting with, Kim, elbowed me in the side.

"What?" I mouthed. She gestured for me to look at the back of the room. I dropped my pencil as an excuse to look behind me. _Shit_. Dean was sitting in the back of the room, leaning against his hand, falling asleep.

"New guy?" Kim whispered and I nodded. Dean had caused quite a stir since yesterday. There were rumors about everything; that he had been expelled, that he had gone to real prison, that he had a tattoo. You name it and there was probably someone gossiping about it. And every single girl I talked to wanted him bad. It was sickening.

Advanced Calculus, was well, Advanced Calculus. I loved every second of it. _I know, total nerd, right?_ This was one of the few classes that actually challenged me, made me think. Cas and I were working through a series of differential equations when the bell released us for lunch. We talked on the way to lunch; he had told his parents he was going to someone's house so he was in for the bonfire Friday night. We sat with the crew, same old same old. I was starting to slip back into the rhythm of being at school every day; actually having to engage with other people.

As I walked to my next class I recognized the mess of dark hair walking in front of me. I shoved him lightly, "You read any of that book yet kid?"

Sam turned around and gave me a shy smile, "I'm almost finished...I couldn't put it down."

I chuckled, "It's a great book...where you at?"

"The rumble is where I left off."

"You're almost to the best part...Two-Bit is probably my favorite character."

"I like him too, he kinda reminds me of my brother."

"Your brother must be quite the character...Well kid, I gotta get to class...Don't get too far ahead or Johnson will expect it all the time."

"Yeah...See ya."

I walked into class a little later than normal. I wasn't even surprised when _he_ was there, sitting in the spot that I normally sat in. I just walked past and found a seat that was usually open. This was a class that I enjoyed and I wasn't going to let anything ruin my mood, even Dean Winchester. Mr. Singer was an older, gruff looking man who was short with everyone. He had no patience for slackers and dumbasses which made class at the least interesting and at the most engaging. Plus he was one of the few teachers that actually enjoyed the subjects that he taught.

Today we were talking about the beginnings of the U.S government, specifically the Articles of Confederation. Right around ten minutes left he handed out a sheet of paper, "Alright class...This is your semester project guidelines. You have a semester to do this so I don't expect any crap turned in...By Thursday I need a proposal of what aspect of this class you would like to focus on...Then I need a list of names of people you would like to work with."

He went and sat on his desk in the front of the room ,"I can't make everyone happy. You get what you get. I will have the assignment and the partners emailed to you by Friday...Any questions?"

There were a couple of people who raised their hands, but none of it was really relevant. Basically this was a project totally independent of class.

"Oh...One thing I forgot to mention. As a partner project you will be graded the same. This means you will participate the same."

 _Great_. So if I got stuck with a slacker, I was going to do all the work and they were gonna get and easy A. The bell rung and I was released to band.

After the day was over I headed home to change for work. My sisters, Sky and Mags, had stuff after school so they wouldn't be home for hours. I changed into raggedy old clothes and went to work down the road. I worked on a farm, which at this time of year I was mostly just fixing stuff that as broken. Right now I was trying to get the ancient combine to work before harvest rolled around. I finished off the night by slopping feed to the beef cattle.

At home it was relaxing. Dinner was made and everyone was home. That was one thing that we always did; sit down and eat dinner as a family. Mags was ten and a small version of me. Sky was twelve and was quieter than the rest of us. My mom had short curly hair that was beginning to gray. She was a good person but me and her bashed heads a lot, especially over the last year. Dad was reserved, he listened and joked around, teasing each of us in turn. Each of us told about our days then I headed out to our barn to do chores here.

 _This._ This was my favorite place on earth. The horses snorted, running around in the cool evening air. The dogs trailed after me as I ran around feeding. I grabbed a halter from the wall and slipped it on Jet's face, leading him out the gate. He was a short black gelding that I had bought a few years ago, and he was totally my baby. He was starting to get old, the gray behind his ears and down his nose starting to show. But the old man had personality, he had heart. Jet was pushy, but I had never ridden a horse that loved to run as much as he did. I tied the leadrope to either side and hopped on, letting him take off at a brisk walk across the field. After we walked one side he was done being patient and started to prance. I laughed, trying to hold him in check until the far side. As soon as we got there Jet stopped dead, waiting. I inhaled and closed my eyes. Shifting, I leaned back and he spun on his heels and took off. I leaned over his neck, fingers buried in his mane as his strides ate the ground. This was it, this was true freedom.

* * *

 _One day at a time_ , I told myself Wednesday morning. And that is how it really was. The day flew by. During chem we were given a pop-quiz at the end of the lab, Mrs. Banner also informing us that we have our first test next Friday. The second I was done I knew I aced it. I turned it in and sat back, watching the class struggle. Every one of them took until the bell rang.

Next thing I knew it was lunch. Jo was catching me up on her latest stuff.

"...My mom was such a pain last night. She is already on me about looking for schools."

Jo's and Ash's mother, Ellen, owned one of the most popular bars in town, the Roadhouse. She was a tough middle aged woman, and who quite honestly, scared the holy hell outta me, "Is that such a bad thing?"

Jo was appalled, "Well with wonder boy over there she has it in her head that I need to go Ivy league. I don't even know what I want to do."

"She will calm down eventually." I replied.

Jo moved closer, "Guess what?"

"Let me see...That you're going to tell me something that I don't care about." I joked. Jo shook her head, "Smartass...I guess the new guy made the football team."

"What position?" I asked but it was on deaf ears. No one at this table could talk sports with me.

"Like I know...but you know what that means."

I shrugged, unsure of where she was going with this. Jo smirked, "Bela is going to try to snake her claws into him."

I laughed, Jo was right. Bela was always looking for the latest and greatest. She had dated the quarterback for awhile until he hit a slump going into the playoffs last year. Then it was the third baseman for the baseball team until they blew it at states. I think this was the longest she had been single since like sixth grade.

I must of zoned out because Jo nudged me, "You ready for gym Jen?"

"Oh yeah...Um. I gotta run to my locker real quick...I forgot my clothes."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

I waved her off, "Nah...I will be there in a few."

It caused me to leave lunch a little before everyone else. I took the back staircase which ran past the library. I walked by the open doors and heard muffled voices from inside, only catching bits and pieces,

"You little fucking nerd...What are you gonna do about it?...Little pussy." Then there was a commotion, stuff getting knocked over, people getting shoved into stuff. _Leave it alone Jen, you don't need any trouble_. But I stopped, unable to help it and flung the door open, seeing four boys beating the shit out of someone in the middle.

"Hey!" I yelled, dropping my bag. The largest one turned to me and sneered. He was a freshman, but stood higher than me.

"Get lost bitch!"

I snorted, "Who the fuck do you think you are talking to...I swear, you freshman get ballsier every year."

Another turned, shorter than his partner, "We are talking to you...This ain't your problem."

" _Isn't_...And you just made it my problem."

He just grinned wickedly and turned to where the other two were holding their victim, punching him square in the jaw. Now I could see who it was, Sam. I stalked over, pissed off. They had no reason to pick on this kid other than being assholes. The largest one tried to shove me back, "Where the hell…"

My fist collided with his jaw, knocking him over. The other three looked surprised for a moment but then sprung into action, two running away and the third not quite sure whether to give up on his friend. He rushed me, tackling me low in the stomach. My face hit the corner of a table but I used our momentum to gain advantage and tossed him into a shelf that tipped precariously.

"What's going on in here?" The librarian was returning from lunch and her voice came from around the corner. The two boys scrambled, heading up the aisles, trying to find hiding spot. I picked Sam up by the collar, "C'mon kid, we gotta go."

I shoved him ahead of me but it was too late, "Stop!"

I turned to see the librarian pointing at us, "You two. Office. Now!"

 _Shit._ That's what I get for helping people. There went the rest of my day.

* * *

An hour later me and Sam were still sitting side by side in the principal's office. Neither of us were saying anything and there weren't any security cameras that could prove anything. I could feel a bruise along my jaw starting to show. Principal Wood was going through this for the fifteenth time, "So again? You two happened to cut through the library after lunch?"

I nodded, "Yes sir."

"Even though neither of your classes are on the second floor?"

I nodded again, "That would be correct."

"Alright then Sam, how did you get those bruises?"

"Fell into the book shelf." Sam replied evenly.

"And you Miss Wesson, just happened to also fall into a bookshelf as well?"

"Yep."

Principal Wood was pissed, no one actually saw enough to give either of us a suspension, "Fine...If that's what you two are going to go with...You two both have after school detention next week."

"That's bullsh-..." I caught myself, "Um, that's not right sir."

"You both destroyed school property...You both are going to stay in the main office the rest of the day until I can get this paperwork done...Get out."

Sam and I walked out and I slumped into one of the chairs farthest away from the secretary's desk. Sam sat beside me, "Uh...Thanks Jen."

"Don't mention it kid."

"No, I was really getting my ass kicked...I'm sorry you got into trouble."

"Told you not to worry about it...What did you do to get them so pissed off anyways?" I ask, curious. The kid didn't seem the type to go picking fights, but he could have a Napoleon complex for all I know.

"They were picking on this other kid at lunch. I said something and when I left lunch they drug me into the library."

I chuckled, kid was tough, "Have you ever heard not to pick a losing fight? You're like half their size."

"Yeah...There were four of them and only one of you."

I shrugged, "Touche."

"Mr. Winchester…" The secretary looked over at Sam, "Your brother is on his way down."

"Great." Sam mumbled.

"Hold up! Winchester?" I was in shock, sitting straight up, staring at him. Sam nodded.

"But that ...that would make your brother…" Dean slinging the door open cut me off. They must have called him down out of study hall. He looked over, "Sammy? You okay?"

"Yeah….They gave me detention next week." Sam replied. Dean looked him over for a second and then glared at me.

"What the hell is your problem?" I sneered.

"My problem? What the hell are you doing beating on my little brother?"

I scoffed, "Listen asshat...I didn't touch your brother."

Principal Wood came out, trying to control his temper, "What is going on out here?"

Dean turned to him, "What is going on here? My brother obviously just got beat up and you're down here grilling him?"

"Calm down... You're brother and Miss Wesson here said that nothing of the sort happened. But they did destroy school property and for that they will be receiving after school detention next week."

Dean laughed, "That's bullshit...They just aren't ratting on some punk ass..."

The principal composed himself, "And apparently you will be joining them next week."

Dean shook his head, clearly admonished by how this was being handled, "Fine then...Can I take my brother home?"

"Yes...Your brother and Miss Wesson are free to go."

I didn't have to hear that twice, practically bolting out the door before he could add in school suspension to our punishment. Sam and Dean were right on my heels. Once we rounded the corner and where out of sight a hand gripped my shoulder and slammed me against the wall. Dean's forearm pushed into my chest, "What the hell happened?"

"I know what is gonna happen if you don't let me go."

"Dean!" Sam hissed, "She helped me...I was getting my ass kicked."

Dean glared back at me, "Is that true?"

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and shoved him back, "Yeah that's true...I don't beat on kids."

I stalked away before he could harass me about this anymore, straight out the back door and to the Ranger. I just wanted to get the hell out.

* * *

By Friday I was ready for the weekend. News of the fight had broken out yesterday and there were a million different version. For some reason the real one never made it out. I guess that four assholes beating on a kid who in turn got their asses beat by a girl just didn't make headlines.

I had passed the two freshman jackasses in the hallway before lunch and they had cowered under my stare. I hadn't seen Sam since and Dean avoided me in class; which was fine, I didn't really want to talk to him either.

I was in study hall, refreshing the emails on my laptop, waiting for the Government assignment. I glanced around and pretty much everyone else was doing the same thing. Finally the new mail icon came up and I read through it quickly…

 _Good Afternoon Class,_

 _I decided to throw a wrench in your day. Since so many of you requested to work with friends or people who you knew you could get good grades off of, I am assigning partnerships alphabetically by last name. The Excel sheet is attached to this email in which you will see your partner's last name and the project area in which you have been assigned. Please see me over the next few weeks to discuss what depth your project will cover._

 _Good luck,_

 _Mr. Singer_

No...This could not be happening. I knew before I even looked at the sheet whose name was directly after mine in the alphabet. I opened the sheet and sure as shit…

 _Wesson-Winchester-Judicial System, Precedent, and The Constitution._

Fuck my life. I glanced over to where he had been sitting, but he was gone. I scanned, seeing him talking to the teacher in charge who nodded along. Dean turned and walked back to where I was sitting. He placed his hand on my shoulder, whispering, "C'mon, we gotta talk."

I scoffed, shaking my head. The last encounter we had had involved both of us shoving the other and yelling. I wasn't about to get into it again with him.

Dean rolled his eyes, "I need to talk to you."

"Fine." I hissed and followed him back between the stacks. I stopped and he glanced around to make sure no one would overhear us, "What the hell do you want Dean?"

"Well for starters, why don't you pull that stick out of your ass?"

I bit my lip, crossing my arms, "Here's an idea...Why don't you fuck off?"

"Excuse me?"

"Just because I'm stuck on this project with you does not mean…"

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa….That's what you're pissed about? Take it down a notch. That's not what I wanted to talk about." He chuckled and his nonchalant attitude made me even angrier.

"What the hell is it that you wanted then?" I snapped.

Dean leaned back against the stacks, "Couple of things...First, I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

I was taken aback, stunned. Searching his eyes, he clearly meant it, "For what?"

"Losing my temper Wednesday. I shouldn't have laid a hand on you and I'm sorry. Sammy told me what happened later."

"Oh...ahh."

Dean chuckled, "He said you had a hell of a right hook. And he seems to think you are a really nice person...So thank you."

"It really wasn't a big de…"

Dean cut me off, his voice stern, "No. It was a big deal. You are the only person who had been nice to my brother since we got here. You didn't have anything to gain from getting involved in that fight…Which leads me to my next question."

He paused and I cocked an eyebrow, "Which is?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Why do you hate me so much? Clearly you are capable of being civil...What the hell did I do to piss you off?"

Once again I was stunned. This time by his upfrontness, "I really don't…"

"I'm pretty sure you do. Every time I look at you I'm pretty sure you are picturing yourself stabbing me. Repeatedly."

I shrugged, "Umm… I guess you just threw everything off. I had everything planned out and then I ended up with a new partner. I'm not a huge fan of straying from the plan."

"Plus I knocked you over."

I chuckled, "Yeah...That was a rough start for you."

"Well then...Let's start over. I'm Dean Winchester."

He outstretched his hand, waiting. I felt the corners of my lips twitch and I shook my head, before reaching out and grabbing his hand, "I'm Jen Wesson."

"Well Jen...Now that we are on talking terms I got one last question...Well more of a favor."

"Okay?"

Dean pulled a crinkled piece of paper out of his pocket, "I failed that chem quiz...I have no idea what I'm doing and I was thinking since you're a freaky genius and we have study hall together…"

I leaned back again, crossing my arms, "No."

"Why?"

I sighed, "Because I have a shit ton of my own work to do. And why are you worried, it was only the first quiz? If you do well on the test next week your grade will be fine."

"You don't understand. You're the only one who knows what's going on Jen...I saw your paper. No one else got above a C and you get all of them right plus the extra credit?...I need help. If I fail this I'm benched for football and my dad will throttle me."

I didn't answer, just stared at the ground and shook my head. He touched my forearm lightly and I looked back up at him,

"Please?" Dean asked, voice low.

I rolled my eyes, "God I must be going soft….Fine. Okay. Jeez."

"You'll help me?"

"I guess...but every other study hall I go to the music wing to practice. I'm not messing with that."

"Can you make it every third? We can work on the Government project too then." He pleaded.

"Fine. Whatever...Here's the deal, you slack off, I'm done. You don't do your part for the project, I'm done. You don't come prepared, I'm done...Deal?"

Dean smiled, "Deal."


	3. Both Sides of the Story (Part 2)

**_A/N: Thanks so much for reading...This is the first time I have tried to write from Dean's POV, so here it goes.._**

 _Dean's POV:_

"Sammy...grab your shit. I'll let you out at the door." It was pouring out, rain pelting against the Impala.

"You can park Dean...It's fine."

I reached over and mussed his hair a little, "Wouldn't want my little bro catching pneumonia."

Sam slapped my hand away, "C'mon Dean...Cut it out."

I parked the car close to the doors, we were already running late, "Seriously Sam...Go get to the office and get your stuff. You don't want to be late on your first day?"

"Why does it matter?...How long do you think we will actually be here?"

I shrugged, trying to put on a smile, "Dad says it's permanent this time...Preston High, huh?"

"We'll see." Sam grabbed his backpack and sprinted the short distance to the doors. Sam was right, seventeen schools for me and fourteen for him. But Dad said we were gonna stay this time, he wanted Sam to be in the same place for high school and that it was way past due to stay in the same place. _But why this shithole?_ Preston High was a rural school in the middle of nowhere, nothing was ever going to happen here except boring small town life. But I keep telling myself that this is what's best for Sammy.

I flipped off the ignition and stared at the sky, I had no choice but to get wet. Pulling the collar up on my worn leather jacket, I flew out the door and weaved through the cars, hitting the row and sprinting full stride down the line of cars. A mess of brown came out from behind a truck and I didn't have time to stop, running into her at full force. She flew back, skidding into a puddle. _Shit_ , _nice first impressions Dean._ She glared up at me with dark eyes, dripping hair sticking to her face; clearly upset and pissed.

"Watch where the hell you are going!" She snapped, struggling to get to her feet.

"Here sweetheart." I reached out and grabbed under her shoulder, trying to help. Once upright she shoved my hand away, obviously trying to maintain some composure, checking out a scrape on her arm.

"Don't call me that!" She growled up at me. _What? Sweetheart? I called everyone that, why did it matter?_ It was a force of habit. I tried again, hoping that I really hadn't hurt her too bad, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." It was short and she turned on her heels and stalked away. Huh...If all the girls here were that feisty this year could maybe be interesting. I made my way into the school and down to the office. People pushed past me, all rushing to class. I opened the door and leaned over the secretary's desk, "Dean Winchester. First day...I guess I need my schedule."

She looked up at me over her reading glasses, "You're late."

"I know. The weather was a lot worse than I thought...If you could do me a solid…"

"You are going to miss homeroom because there is some forms you need to fill out…" She glanced at her computer screen, "...Your first class will be chemistry, on the fourth floor."

"Chemistry? I don't need that."

"At this school you do. Your previous grades were not good enough to excuse you from this class Mr. Winchester."

I sighed, there was no way I was going to pass that damn class, "What about my locker?"

"I'm printing that off now. If you wouldn't mind taking a seat and waiting a few minutes?" Her tone was impatient.

"Guess I don't have much of a choice ma'am."

Twenty-five minutes later I was rushing to the fourth floor with my schedule, knowing that I was late for this as well. I didn't bother to knock, just opened the door and strolled in. A middle aged woman stopped mid sentence and looked my way, clearing her throat, "I assume you the new student...Mr. Winchester?"

I shrugged, smirking, "Just Dean ma'am."

She snatched a textbook off the desk and gave it to me, staring at me through bifocals. Seeing if I was going to cause her trouble or not, "Well Dean...It was nice of you to finally show up. You can take a seat next to Ms. Wesson in the back."

Stepping back I scanned the back row for the open seat. The only one was next to the only familiar face in the room, the girl I knocked over this morning. I felt the smirk cross my face. She rolled her eyes, not even trying to hide her distaste for where I was about sit down. I watched her glare at me as I walked down the aisle. I set my book down, sliding onto the stool next to her, "Hey sweetheart...How's the arm?"

Her mouth opened, but before words came the teacher began talking and she pursed her lips and faced front. A few minutes in I was already lost but she looked bored, fiddling with a pen, not taking any notes. I watched her out of the corner of my eye. She had curly brown hair that hung to her waist. She was wearing a green plaid flannel that still looked damp, with skinny jeans and combat boots. Honestly, I could pin people pretty fast but I wasn't sure whether she was a genius or just didn't give a shit. One thing I did know was she was a tough cookie. Her eyes glanced my way, an unknown emotion crossing her face and she frowned. I grinned, trying to be friendly but she rolled her eyes again, chewing the inside of her cheek.

I tried to pay attention again but it was too late, the teacher releasing us for the lab, "Alright class. You can get going on this lab… most of you won't finish today. But good luck and I'm here to answer questions."

 _Blah, blah, blah_. By the time I turned my lab partner was already gone. _Son of a bitch_...I searched, spotting her grabbing stuff off of shelves while the rest of the class was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on... _Okay then, freaky genius it was_. I trailed her, unsure what do without any instruction. She hurried back to our lab bench, arms full of chemicals and glasses. I stood beside her, silent. She poured chemicals and then shoved a pair of goggles in my general direction. I couldn't take it any more, "There anything you want me to do sweetheart?"

She didn't look my way, just adjusted the knob on a tube, "I told you not to call me that."

I chuckled, she really didn't like that, "Well then, you gotta name?"

Her head turned a little, "Jennifer."

At least now I had a name, "Well I'm Dean."

Jennifer turned to me, sizing me up. I held out my hand, Jennifer... _no Jen, she looked more like a Jen_...exhaled, biting her the inside of her cheek again before grabbing my hand and shaking it. Progress, I guess.

"Well then Jen, what do you need help with?"

She turned back to the solution, shaking her head, "How 'bout this...You stay outta my way and we will finish today. Then you can do whatever it is you do in your free time on Wednesday. You can turn in whatever the hell you need to get your passing grade, I'm not helping you cheat. Understand?"

I was taken aback, apparently Jen didn't think too highly of me, "Alright then."

"Okay." I watched her take measurements and scribble them down in her notebook. I leaned on the table, and a blonde across from me started talking, "Hey."

I winked at her, "Hey yourself."

I flirted with her for a little bit, but the bell ringing made me jump. _Shit_...I needed to know what to do. I needed to pass this damn class or Dad was going to have my ass. I looked quickly for Jen and spotted the mess of hair disappearing out the door. _Dammit_.

I ran out the door, trying to catch up, "Jen!"

She must not have heard me because she never broke stride. I rushed up and grabbed her shoulder, she cringed and shook my hand off; acknowledging me but not speaking.

"What do I need to turn in...The teacher wasn't very specific."

She tried to walk faster but I matched her pace, "Listen...I'm heading to my next class. I don't have time."

 _What was this girl's problem?_ Fine then, "I'll walk with you...what do I need for class next time? I don't know how to do any of this stuff."

Jen stopped, pausing, debating with herself, "Listen, just bring your report sheet next time and I will try to help you through it...I don't have time right now."

Her response was quick, sharp. I wondered if I had hurt her worse than I thought. I couldn't think of another reason she could already dislike me so much. Before I could try to apologize again she turned into classroom, disappearing. Okay then. I turned and walked down the stairs to the third floor where my locker was before I ducked quietly into my algebra class.

When the bell for lunch rang I pushed through the crowd, trying to find Sammy. I wanted to know if his day was going any better than mine. I found him sitting at the edge of a long table, already eating. I clapped him on the back as I sat across from him, "How's it going?"

He swallowed the chunk of sandwich, "This food is disgusting."

I grabbed some fries from his tray, "It's not so bad...How were your classes?"

Sam shrugged, "Not so bad...Yours?"

"Math sucked. Chem wasn't so bad."

Sam raised his eyebrow, "Chem wasn't so bad?...Who were you hitting on?"

"Shut-up before I knock that smirk off your face." I replied playfully.

"Sure you would."

I chuckled, at least Sam seemed to be okay with the school. I sighed, looking around at the different students. Even at a school this small, people were sitting in cliques, talking relentlessly. Before I knew it the bell rung and everyone rushed for the exits. Shoving Sam easily, "See you at the car after school."

I walked down to the basement, where the gym was. This was another class I couldn't believe I had to take; _I mean, seriously?_ I entered the gym, having no clothes to change into. There were other students talking in small groups and some still filing in. _No freaking way_. Jen was sitting on the bleachers, leaning forward, elbows on knees, in deep conversation with a cute petite blonde. I watched her for a moment, she smiled tentatively at what her friend was saying. The blonde jutted her chin in my direction, smiling and Jen looked up, automatically rolling her eyes and sitting back. Apparently that was now her natural reaction to seeing me. I chuckled and walked up to a short, older man, "I'm the new student...Winchester."

He held out his hand, "Coach Morgan... Don't worry about dressing today. We are playing dodgeball...We can get you a locker on Wednesday."

I nodded and backed away as he blew the whistle, "Line up!"

Everyone moved for the line on the basketball court and I followed suit, listening to the instructions, "Today we are playing dodgeball...You all know the rules. Let's try not to be pansies people! Divy up teams...Jones! Avery! You are captains."

Two guys stepped forward. One was taller than me, the other was shorter, but thicker. Best guess, football players. They started calling out names and I watched as everyone got picked before me, until it was just me and Jen left. Finally it was Jones turn to pick, "Alright I'll take the nerd...You can have the new guy."

 _Nerd? Really?_ I was kinda surprised she wasn't picked sooner. She was built hard, not weightlifter muscles but the kind you could only get from hard work. But as we lined up on sides I spotted the difference between her and the other girls running around. Jen's gym clothes were ratty basketball shorts and a sports tee; not shorts that showed ass cheeks and shirts that left nothing to the imagination.

The whistle blew again, "Alright! Go!"

A lot of the people sprung into action. Jen's friend came up to me, "So you're the new guy?"

I turned to her and smiled, "I guess I am."

"Jo."

"Dean."

She smiled, teeth biting into her bottom lip, "Me and my brother are having a bonfire Friday night...You should totally come check it out."

I thought for a moment. I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea to meet some people from the school, "Yeah, sure...Where?"

"Our hunting property...Out on County C, you can't…", She was hit in the arm, smiled apologetically and walked away. I continued to play until a ball whizzed past my face and into the captain's jaw. I swung around expecting to see Jones with a shit eating grin, but it was Jen with a satisfied smirk.

At the end of gym I was heading out, "Winchester!"

Coach Morgan yelled for me, I turned, "Yes sir?"

"Listen, I could use another body on the football team. You want in?"

I had played a little when I was younger, I guess it was as good a time as any to get involved, "Sure."

"Good, show up tomorrow after school for practice. We will find a spot for you on the team."

I shook his hand and walked away, glancing down at my schedule. Study hall was next. _Shit,_ there wasn't a room number listed. I saw the blonde, Jo, walking up the hallway, turning the corner with someone. I jogged to catch up, "Jo!"

She stopped and when I caught up, Jen was the one she was with, "Hey Jen."

I turned to Jo, knowing I had a better chance of her helping me than her friend, holding my schedule, "Do you know where study hall is at?"

She paused, glancing between Jen and me. I wasn't sure why, "Umm...It is in the library.I'm not going that way but…Jen is going there next. I'm sure she would be happy to show you."

"Really? Thanks." That was why. Jen shot a dirty look at her friend, voice tight, "Sure...but I need to run up to my locker first. If you go to second floor, it's all the way on the end."

I almost laughed, she was trying to ditch me, "Where is your locker at? I need to get some stuff too."

She hesitated, weighing options, not willing to be outright rude, "Ah, third floor...It's probably out of your way."

Sorry sweetheart, not getting rid of me that easily, "Well mine is on third floor too so I will tag along if you don't mind?"

Jen bit the inside of her cheek again, knowing she had been defeated, "Yeah, not a problem...Let's go."

She walked off quickly. Damn fast, I almost had to jog to keep up. Jen grabbed a door and took the stairs two at a time. Her demeanor was icy, I had to break the silence, "You don't talk much do you?"

"I don't know you."

I chuckled, unable to hide my amusement, "Well it's not like you're trying."

Jen laughed, quick and low, "What? You want small talk?"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because here's the floor." She pushed open the door. At least the ice queen had a sense of humor. She kept walking down the locker bay, and I realized why. She was my locker buddy that I hadn't met because I was late for classes all day, "Hey...I was wondering who was next to me."

She flipped her combo lock fiercely, grumbling, "Fantastic."

Jen took off again, cutting down the stairs. I struggled to keep up as she entered the library. By the time I checked in with the teacher, Jen was gone. I sat down at a table and pretended to be busy, trying to get a little ahead on work. When the bell rung I raced out, needing to get the hell outta this place. When I got out to the Impala, Sam was already sitting on the hood, flipping through a book.

"You actually doing homework?" I climbed behind the steering wheel.

"Yeah, we got assigned a book today."

"Yeah? When is it due?"

"Three weeks." He replied.

"Sammy...You are such a nerd."

"Jerk."

I laughed, "Bitch."

Pulling out of the parking lot towards town, heading towards our new home. It was an apartment above a dingy bar, all Dad could afford with his new job. He was working at an autobody shop in town. We walked up the back exterior stairs, unlocking the door and letting Sam in before me. The apartment was an open kitchen and living room, one bathroom, and two bedrooms. It was dark and needed cleaned, I threw my bag on the couch, going to the kitchen for food.

I didn't want to be in this shitty town but Dad insisted it was a fresh start. Yeah, fresh for him. Sam and I had spent the last three months at Pastor Jim's while he was in the drunk tank and then in the psych ward. It had happened a couple of times over the years. He hadn't ever gotten over my mother's death and when it got real bad, he drank. I was hoping this was a fresh start, but I also wasn't counting on it.

* * *

The next morning Sammy took off and I skipped homeroom, opting for roaming the school, seeing what went on. I walked past a few couples making out and as I walked past a bathroom, the unmistakable smell of pot wafted from under the door. I went to English when the bell rung and sat in the back, planning on sleeping, because I hadn't gotten much last night. When the teacher started speaking, I closed my eyes, resting my head against my hands. Dozing until a book was slapped down down in front of me. _To Kill a Mockingbird_ , fun fun.

When the bell rang I hurried off to my one super slacker class, Ag. The teacher really didn't give a shit as long as we turned in stuff at some point. I ended up working with this guy named Ash in the greenhouse. He seemed pretty cool, guy had a mullet and wore a cut off flannel.

"Hey man? What are we even working on?"

"Hydroponics dude...Dean, right?"

I nodded, leaning against a table with plants, "Yeah, that's right."

"My sister mentioned you...You comin to the bonfire Friday?"

I shrugged, "I don't know yet."

"Dude...You should come. Ton of people. Even more beer...plus I get to try out some of my secondary project."

"Secondary project?"

Ash put down the tools he was holding, walking over to the far corner, "Yeah man…"

He removed a cover from a table that had a UV light hanging over a shit ton of weed plants.

"Holy shit…"

"Yeah dude, it's gonna be bitchin."

"People? Booze?...Count me in."

* * *

The rest of Tuesday was uneventful, football wasn't too bad. I didn't think Wednesday was going to be that bad, but Mrs. Banner handed out a pop quiz. I glanced it over; I didn't know a single fucking answer. Chewing at my pencil, I knew I had to put something down so I faked work for the first one, hoping to get something. Before I could even start the second one, the chair beside me slid back. Jen walked to the front, placing her quiz on the teacher's desk. I watched her spin on her heels and walk back down the aisle with a confident stride. _How the hell did she even finish this bullshit?_ I glanced over and she was leaning back in her chair, playing with her pen, obviously pleased with how she had just done. _Fuck me_. The bell rang and I still hadn't answered half of the questions.

Halfway through algebra the teacher released us to work on homework. I was working through a problem when a tall brunette sat on the front of my table. I glanced up, I had seen her around the halls. She stood giggling with her friends and traveled with three or four in her wake at all times.

"Can I help you?"

Her red lips curved upward into a sly grin, "I don't think we have actually met...I'm Bela."

She had a slight British accent, "Dean."

"I heard that you made the football team...You must be quite the athlete." She reached out and touched my forearm. Her nails were long, painted meticulously ruby red to match that lipstick.

"Yeah...I was invited, not sure if I'm actually starting or anything yet."

Bela leaned closer, voice breathy, "I'm sure a strong, capable _man_ like you will be a starter."

Oh god. Overkill. "Well thanks Bela."

Luckily for me the bell rang and I was able to make my escape. Lunch went too quick, Sam had left early. Gym was next. _Fantastic._ I changed quickly, going to seat on the bleachers.

"Dean?" I turned to see Jo.

"Hey Jo...where's your friend?" I wondered if she went home sick.

"Jen? I have no idea, she said she had to grab something from her locker. She usually doesn't skip classes that she would have to make up."

Before we could talk anymore Coach blew the whistle and we began going over the rules for playing basketball. After it was over I went up to study hall. I opened my chemistry book and tried like hell to understand the shit in front of me, but none of it made any sense.

"Mr. Winchester?"

I looked up and the teacher incharge was staring my way, "Yeah?"

"They want you down in the principal's office...It is about your brother."

I grabbed my stuff quickly, worried, wondering what happened to Sam. I sprinted down the hallway, down the stairs. When I flung the door open I saw Sammy sitting low in a chair, staring up at me. His face was bruised, eye swelling a bit. _Son of a bitch_.

"Sammy? You okay?"

"Yeah….They gave me detention next week." Sam replied, avoiding my eyes and glancing to the person in the seat next to him. I looked over. _Jen?_ She had a bruise running along her cheek. _Did this bitch lay a hand on my brother?_ I wanted to fucking kill her.

"What the hell is your problem?" She sneered at me, eyes dark, challenging.

I was going to fucking kill her, "My problem? What the hell are you doing beating on my little brother?"

Jen started rising out of her chair, coming at me, "Listen asshat...I didn't touch your brother."

Principal Wood came out, cutting us off, "What is going on out here?"

I turned to him, fists clenching, "What is going on here? My brother obviously just got beat up and you're down here grilling him?"

He glared at me, "Calm down... You're brother and Miss Wesson here said that nothing of the sort happened. But they did destroy school property and for that they will be receiving after school detention next week."

I laughed, this was ridiculous, "That's bullshit...They just aren't ratting on some punk ass..."

The principal shook his head, "And apparently you will be joining them next week."

I couldn't believe this bullshit, "Fine then...Can I take my brother home?"

"Yes...Your brother and Miss Wesson are free to go."

Jen was out of the door before I could confront her. I took off, hot on her heels. As soon as I was out of sight of the office I grabbed her shoulder, slamming her against the wall, pinning her there, feeling the anger from before. I had to bite my tongue to keep from yelling, "What the hell happened?"

"I know what is gonna happen if you don't let me go." She snarled at me. _She was threatening me?_

"Dean!" Sam hissed, grabbing my sleeve, "She helped me...I was getting my ass kicked."

I turned back to her, "Is that true?"

Jen grabbed the collar of my jacket and pushed me back. The force of it surprised me, and I stumbled back.

"Yeah that's true...I don't beat on kids."

Jen stalked away before I could say anything else, walking out the back door without changing pace.

"C'mon Sam...You can tell me what happened once we get home."

* * *

We were sitting on the couch eating spaghettios and Sam had just finished telling me what happened, "So you tried to take on four guys just because they were picking on someone?"

"Yeah...The kid didn't deserve that."

"Why would you pick a losing fight?"

Sam laughed, setting down his bowl, "You sound like Jen."

"Well maybe she is right...Why did she get involved anyways?"

"I really don't know...Girl is crazy though, I think she might have a better right hook than you."

"No way." I scoffed.

"Yeah way...The big guy never got back up. She didn't even care she was outnumbered."

I grumbled, knowing that I had overreacted by grabbing her, "That's still weird man...Don't know why anyone would bother for someone they didn't know."

"Well...I kinda know her. She seems nice"

"Really? Cause my experience is that she is kinda bitchy."

Sam shrugged, "You always do bring out the best in people Dean...She helped me find a book in the library...She is the only person who has been decent in that entire freaking school. All the freshman are assholes."

"Anyone picks on you again, I will beat their ass."

* * *

Thursday morning I went to class with every intention of apologizing to Jen. But admitting I was wrong as not my strong suit. To make matters worse, she was fucking pissed and avoided me. Scrambling out of classrooms and I never saw her at her locker. _Fine then, screw her_.

I went to practice that afternoon. And that night Dad came home stumbling drunk, passing out on the couch.

Friday I got to chemistry early, still intent on trying to thank Jen for helping out Sam. But she didn't walk in until the final bell was ringing. Mrs. Banner handed back our quizzes right away. Shit, thirty two percent.. I saw Jen's score out of the corner of my eye, a hundred and five. I groaned, burying my face in my hands, I could not fail this goddamn class.

"Well class, this did not go as well as I thought it should. Apparently some of you took the liberty to study and others didn't. The average was a forty...I suggest you all study before the test next Friday...Yes?"

A guy in the front of the class had his hand in the air, "What about curving the test?"

Mrs. Banner looked over her glasses, "I cannot curve a quiz when the highest score was a perfect...Maybe you should be completing your homework and reading the textbook."

Great...With miss fucking genious, there was no way that this class's grading would get any easier. I was pissed again; pissed at her and pissed at myself for being so stupid.

By study hall I was just waiting for Mr. Singer's project assignments at one of the school's desktops. When the email icon popped up I read it quickly. _Freaking great_. I looked over my shoulder and saw the familiar pissy expression fall on Jen's face. We needed, I needed, to get this worked out now. I hurried over to the teacher in charge, "We just got our project assignments for Government…"

"Mr. Singer?" She asked, clearly in the know that we had a huge project.

"Yeah...Can I talk to my partner?"

"Sure...Go ahead. Just don't disturb other students"

I turned on my heels, striding towards Jen. She glared at me the entire way. I bent down so only she could hear, "C'mon, we gotta talk."

She snorted. Her face saying it all... _No fucking way in hell._ I tried to reign in my temper, opting for her signature move, rolling my eyes, "I need to talk to you."

"Fine." She followed me through the stacks where I glanced around to make sure no one was listening. I turned and she stared me down, her stance challenging me, "What the hell do you want Dean?"

I couldn't believe her, what the hell had I done, "Well for starters, why don't you pull that stick out of your ass?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow, "Here's an idea...Why don't you fuck off?""

God was she a ballsy shit, "Excuse me?"

Jen's eyes were dark as she started spitting out words, "Just because I'm stuck on this project with you does not mean…"

 _The project? That was what she was so pissed about?_ I thought it was something to do about how I had manhandled her. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped, "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa….That's what you're pissed about? Take it down a notch. That's not what I wanted to talk about."

Her brow furrowed more, "What the hell is it that you wanted then?"

I leaned back against the shelf, deciding to try and take the calm approach, "Couple of things...First, I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

Her face soften immediately. Apparently I had surprised her, "For what?"

"Losing my temper Wednesday. I shouldn't have laid a hand on you and I'm sorry. Sammy told me what happened later."

For the first time, she didn't seem to know what to say, all semblance of hostility gone, "Oh...ahh."

I chuckled, thinking of what Sammy had told me, "He said you had a hell of a right hook. And he seems to think you are a really nice person...So thank you."

Jen glanced at the ground, seeming to draw into herself, clearly uncomfortable. Was she embarrassed?

"It really wasn't a big de…"

I cut her off, "No. It was a big deal. You are the only person who had been nice to my brother since we got here. You didn't have anything to gain from getting involved in that fight…Which leads me to my next question."

She met my eyes, "Which is?"

I wasn't quite sure how to ask this, but I needed to know, "Why do you hate me so much? What the hell did I do to piss you off?"

Again, she looked down at her toes, shuffling her feet uncomfortably, biting her lip,"I really don't…"

"I'm pretty sure you do. Every time I look at you I'm pretty sure you are picturing yourself stabbing me. Repeatedly."

Jen paused, thinking, "Umm… I guess you just threw everything off. I had everything planned out and then I ended up with a new partner. I'm not a huge fan of straying from the plan."

Fair enough, at least she was honest. Then I thought, "Plus I knocked you over."

Then Jen laughed, well more of a chuckle, "Yeah...That was a rough start for you."

"Well then...Let's start over. I'm Dean Winchester." I reached out my hand. Trying to make a peace offering before I asked my final question. Jen struggled for a while, weighing pros and cons. But eventually she grabbed my hand quickly, "I'm Jen Wesson."

"Well Jen...Now that we are on talking terms I got one last question...Well more of a favor."

She was confused, "Okay?"

I pulled my quiz out of my pocket, "I failed that chem quiz...I have no idea what I'm doing and I was thinking since you're a freaky genius and we have study hall together…"

She crossed her arms again, "No."

Her response was firm. It was my turn to be shocked. I thought at a minimum she would say maybe and try to blow me off, "Why?"

"Because I have a shit ton of my own work to do. And why are you worried, it was only the first quiz? If you do well on the test next week your grade will be fine."

I knew one thing was for damn sure, charm would get me nowhere with Jen. My only option was to beg, and tell some of the truth, "You don't understand. You're the only one who knows what's going on Jen...I saw your paper. No one else got above a C and you get all of them right plus the extra credit?...I need help. If I fail this I'm benched for football and my dad will throttle me."

She didn't answer, just shook her head slowly. I hesitated and then reached out and touched her forearm, pleading for the help in that damn class that I desperately needed, "Please?"

Jen huffed, clearly struggling, Then she rolled her eyes,"God I must be going soft….Fine."

"You'll help me?", I couldn't hide my relief.

"I guess...but every other study hall I go to the music wing to practice. .I'm not messing with that."

I needed more help than that; plus that damn project, "Can you make it every third? We can work on the Government project too then."

Jen sighed, rubbing her temples with her fingers, "Fine. Whatever...Here's the deal, you slack off, I'm done. You don't do your part for the project, I'm done. You don't come prepared, I'm done...Deal?"

I smiled, "Deal."

The bell rang and Jen looked relieved. I waved, "See ya around Jen."

"See you later Dean"


	4. Light Em' Up

It was just after dark when I told my parents I was heading over to Jo's to spend the night. I drove the small truck to the Harvelle's hunting property I had the windows down and my cattle dog, Bond, rode shotgun with his head hanging out the window. Anywhere I could take him with me I did. Bond was one of our two dogs and I had trained him myself. He brought the title _"velcro dog"_ to a whole new level, never leaving my side. Once me and my friends had started getting our licenses and going on camping trips more, Dad had insisted on me getting a dog for protection. Bond didn't look like the most intimidating thing ever, but the little guy was fifty pounds of pure crazy.

By the time I pulled in there were already quite a few cars here. All that was there was a dingy cabin and acres of woods; perfect for teenage shenanigans. Cas' run down Caddy was parked near the cabin, along with Jo and Ash's Jeep. There were a few trucks and other cars, but no one that I was super excited to see.

"Wait." I commanded and Bond sat in his seat until I came around to let him out, immediately falling into a heel position at my side. I carried the case of beer that I had bought with one of my fake IDs towards the smell of burning wood. As I weaved through the last of the cars, I spotted one that made me stop. _Holy shit_. I set down the case, inspecting the cherry ride. It was a 67 black Impala, in perfect condition. I hadn't seen one in this condition since I went to the car show last year, and I had never seen one in black. _God, was this a nice ride_. The only way it could be any better was it being a manual instead of of an automatic. Dad and I were working on a Camaro at home but I think I would trade it in an instant for this car.

I shook my head and continued towards the fire.

"Jo!" She turned and jogged my way, "...Where do you want the beer?"

"Hide it girl...These people are drinking like fish. Plus Ash found a couple of kegs...Bond!"

She crouched and started playing with the dog, who wagged his tail, "Who is all here?"

Jo stood back up, glancing around, "Ah shit...Of course Ash, you couldn't have missed Cas' pimp-mobile, a couple of seniors, Meg showed up."

"Ugh…"

"Don't start anything Jen... Even though you have an in with the cops does not mean we need them here. I don't want to spend another night in a jail cell because of you."

"That was once!" I hadn't started the fight, but I sure as hell had finished that asshole off.

"Twice…"

"The second time was all on you."

"Whatever Jen…"

I shoulder bumped her, "You love me and you know it...Your life would be boring without me."

"Go hide the beer Jen."

I strolled towards the cabin, running into a few people I knew, saying hi. Everyone was already on the downslide to drunk, and I could smell Ash's latest crop wafting around. Even though I enjoyed drinking, pot wasn't my thing. I set down the case and grabbed a beer, Miller Lite, and headed out. I spotted Cas standing off by himself awkwardly.

"Jen! I thought you had ditched."

"And leave you to have all the fun?"

He smiled, bending down to pat Bond on the head, "I heard Meg showed up."

Cas blushed, "Ash invited her."

"And you had nothing to do with that?" I teased. Cas' face just reddened, as he glanced across the fire to where Meg was talking to a couple of other girls. I decided to let him off the hook, "Your parents gonna kill you when they find out?"

He shook his head, "I'm not drinking, they shouldn't find out. I told them I was going to the movies with you guys and I would be back late."

"So you are the one ditching all us?"

"I'm wasn't going to push my luck."

"True that." We stood there getting caught up for a long time. With no longer having all our classes together, we didn't spend the time on school work that we normally did. After a bit, Jo came up beside me, replacing my empty beer with another, "You wanna do me a favor Jen?"

I sighed, "I'm going to regret this but sure."

"Can you go get some firewood...Ash is high off his ass and I'm a little tipsy."

"It's only like midnight Jo!"

"Well…" She stifled a burp,"...Some of the guys were doing shots…"

"Yeah I see where that is going. I will be back in a few." I watched her sway in place for a moment, then handed Cas my beer, "Cas...make sure she doesn't do anything too stupid."

I took off to the edge of the clearing. The gigantic wood pile that the Harvelles had was just beyond the woodline, along a quad path. Bond trotted before me, sniffing everything. I stacked as many logs as I could carry in my arms and turned to head back when a branch snapped. I dropped the wood and spun, reaching behind me, only to realize I had nothing to protect myself. Bond growled menacingly into the darkness. Another snap, and footsteps to my one o'clock. I could see an outline, but couldn't make out who, Bond began to bark.

"Whoa...whoa. Easy there." Dean came out of the shadows, "You wanna call your mutt off?"

I exhaled, my heart still racing.

"Bond." I fisted my hand and when he saw it, sat, watching Dean with uncertainty.

"You shouldn't sneak up on someone like that. You about gave me a fucking heart attack" , And he about lost his damn head, but I wasn't about to say that.

"I saw you take off into the woods alone…"

"I didn't even know you were here." I thought I had seen everyone.

"Yeah, I was here before you...What are you doing?"

"I was getting firewood…"

"Do you want some help?"

"No...It's fi…" But before I could finish my sentence he was picking up the wood that I dropped, stacking it in his arms. I paused before grabbing some more from the stack, "I didn't know you were coming."

Dean turned and grinned, "Yeah...Ash and Jo both invited me...You ready to go back?"

"Ah...yeah." I let out a short whistle, Bond ran ahead again and Dean fell into stride. I tossed some of the wood by the fire before throwing a couple logs into the flames.

Dean cleared his throat, "I didn't really have you pegged as the partying type."

I chuckled, "Well you were a little off on that one then."

Bond jumped up, demanding attention, I scratched behind his ears. I glanced over and Dean was staring at the fire, obviously deep in thought, "Hey Dean...Don't hurt yourself."

"What? Oh… Ha. I was just zoning, sorry."

I studied him for a moment, "C'mon. I will introduce you to some people."

"How do you guys get away with this...half the damn school is here?"

I shrugged, walking slowly, "Sheriff Mills is pretty chill. As long as we don't let anyone drive, she let's us get away with it...She figures if it's gonna happen anyways, it might as well be controlled."

"Huh."

By then we were over where some people were talking, "Hey guys...This is Dean...This is Evan, you know Jo already, Kim, and Cas."

Dean held out his hand as I introduced everyone. Jo began talking excitedly and I slipped away as soon as I could, going to sit by the fire and chill. It was on the downslide to one and everyone besides the die hards were filtering out. I sat in a folding chair, watching the flames lap at the wood with Bond curled up in my lap. I lost myself, thinking about the weeks ahead. Dad had been talking about going hunting at the end of the week. That would mean I would probably miss a couple days of school. I really hoped so. We were only going into week three and I needed a break, and shooting shit was the perfect way to blow off steam. A hand on my shoulder startled me, I must have been dozing off, "Sorry Jen."

I glanced up to see Dean standing above me, "I was just going to say bye."

"You're heading out?"

"Disappointed?" He teased. I shook my head, "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah...Jo was talking my ear off. She probably should have been cut off an hour ago. That Cas is pretty cool… Tweaky little nerd, but he seems okay."

"Me and him have been friends since grade school...Are you okay to drive?"

"Yep...I haven't drank in a couple hours and I only had two." Dean reached past me and patted the dog on the head, "Anyways...ready for a week of detention?"

I snorted, "No...But at least Singer has detention this week...He isn't too bad. As long as we are there and not causing trouble, he doesn't give a shit...Are they benching you from football because of that?"

"Nah, Coach said I can still play as long as I show up fro the rest of practice and put in some extra time...Anyways, catch you later."

"Yeah...see ya." I watched him disappear into the darkness.

"Jen!" Jo scared the shit outta me. I must be losing a step.

"What?"

"You staying the night?"

"Nah..I'm gonna head home."

"Party pooper."

I smiled, "Yeah I know...See you Monday."

I wandered through the cool night air back to my truck. I opened the door, looking up at the sky. There was no moon tonight and the air was clear, the stars shone bright against the black canvas.


	5. Lean On

**Jen's POV:**

First day of detention. I still couldn't believe that Principal Wood had followed through with this. I had just gotten done with a relatively good day, and this was definitely going to put a damper on it. I glanced down at my phone as I entered the library, 3PM, right on time. Sam and Dean were already sitting at a table as far away from Mr. Singer as possible. Sam glanced up from his notebook and I forced a smile as I passed.

Mr. Singer saw me, "And here I thought it was a typo...They are sending everyone to detention these days."

"Who is all supposed to be here Mr. Singer?"

"Just the three of you...I'm not gonna make you stare at the wall the whole time like I'm supposed to. You can work on homework or on your project with your partner."

"Thanks." I backed up and slung my bag on the table, sitting next to Sam and across from Dean. I had seen Dean in Government and English earlier, but I hadn't talked to him since the bonfire.

"Hey guys." I greeted them. Dean nodded, acknowledging me. Sam shifted some of his papers, "Hi Jen."

Dean cleared his throat, "Can we work on Chemistry? I guess the teacher made a mistake. The test is actually on Thursday."

I nodded, still vaguely annoyed that he was asking for help. I was hoping he had forgotten or given up, "What are you having trouble with?"

He pressed his fingers against his forehead, "All of it."

Fucking great. I tried my best to be patient, "Alright...Let's start from the beginning…"

We were an hour and a half into detention and I was beyond frustrated. Why didn't this make sense to him? "So if you want to calculate the molar mass, what do you do?"

Dean slammed his hand on the table, frustrated as well, "I have no freaking clue."

I put up my hands, "I need a break Dean."

"I'm sorry Jen...This makes zero fucking sense."

I tried to brush it off, "It is okay...This stuff gets a little tricky."

"Umm...Jen?" Sam spoke quietly for the first time.

"Yeah?" I leaned back in the chair, balancing it on two legs.

"Could you help me with this math problem...I keep getting the wrong answer."

"Sure." I grabbed the paper. Geometry .It took me a moment to find the problem, "See here...You used the wrong trig property...You use this…"

I scribbled down the right equation, "That should get you to the second part and after that it is just plugging it into your calculator."

"Wow...Thanks. I can't believe I didn't think of that."

"No problem kid." I watched the clock on the wall. Fifteen more minutes. As I went to look back down at my stuff, I caught Dean watching me, "What?"

"Nothin'."

I shrugged and Sam began talking, "Dean said you were at the bonfire this Friday."

Dean shot Sam a nasty glance. I wasn't sure what that was about, "Yep."

It was quiet for a moment, "How are your classes goin' Sam? Do you like it here?"

"I guess it isn't too bad…"

Dean wiggled his eyebrows, "It isn't too bad cause he's got a little girlfriend."

"Shut-up Dean."

I leaned forward, interested, "Who is it Sam?"

"She isn't my girlfriend. Jessica is just in a lot of my classes."

Dean had hit a nerve and apparently wasn't going to let up, "Sure, cause you don't talk about her non-stop or anything."

Sam leaned forward, trying to keep his voice down, "Because it's not like you don't talk non-stop about…"

"Shut-up Sam!" Ooo. Sam hit a nerve. I was wondering who it was that could make Dean snap at his brother like that. Considering he had cut Sam off with me here, I wondered if it was Jo.

"You guys are free to leave!" Mr. Singer's voice made me jump. I didn't have to be told twice though. I gathered my stuff up, shoving it into my back-pack. But I overheard Dean talking to Sam.

"You sure you're cool to chill until I get done with practice?"

"Yes Dean! I can just stay here and work on homework."

God I was gonna regret this, "Sam...I could run you home if you want. I mean if you're cool with it Dean?"

They both stared at me blankly for a moment, "...Or if you don't want me to that's fine too."

Dean snapped out of it, "Yeah...That would be great...Thanks Jen."

I turned, slinging my bag over my shoulder, "Well then, c'mon kid."

Sam followed me down the halls and out to the parking lot, "You are gonna have to hold up a second. Locks are broken so I gotta unlock it from the inside. I turned my key and then reached across and opened the passenger door.

"Thanks for doing this Jen."

"Not a problem...Where am I going?"

"Into the east end of town."

I started the truck, pulling out, "So Jessica?"

Sam slouched, blushing, his shaggy hair covering parts of his face, "Not you too."

"I was just curious man."

"Fine...It really is nothing. Dean was being a jerk. She is just in most of my classes."

"And?" I pushed, waiting at the town's only red light.

"And she is kinda cute."

"Aww…"

"Shut-up Jen...You are as bad as Dean...Turn right up here."

"So...What are you gonna do about it Sam?"

"Dean said I should…"

I snorted, "Whoa, whoa, whoa...You're gonna listen to him?"

"Well, yeah. Dean is good at that...The bar on the right."

I parked the truck beside the bar, "Well, how long has anything Dean had lasted? My best guess two weeks? Three?"

Sam laughed, "I guess."

"Have you even talked to her yet?"

"I...I said hi...once."

"Listen kid...Guys overplay the whole friendzone thing. The best way to get her to like you is to be her friend. Be there for her. Okay?"

"But Dean…"

I shook my head, "But nothing Sam...I'm telling you. Be nice to her, cause you seem like a good egg. Don't be an asshole. Okay?"

Sam was quiet for a moment and then nodded, "Okay."

I looked through the window, "You guys live in the apartment above?"

"Yeah...It's not that bad, really."

I wasn't one to judge, I had stayed in a lot of shit holes in my life. But that place didn't look big enough for a family to live in, "Alright kid...I guess I will see you in detention tomorrow."

"See ya, Jen."

I pulled out as soon as I was sure he had gone into the door. Poor kid had to deal with Dean as an older brother, holy shit. I'm sure that was a trip. I could barely stand the two hour detention with the guy.

* * *

 **Dean's POV:**

"Sammy!?" I closed the door behind me.

"Table."

"Okay." I tossed my football shit on the couch and carried my backpack around the corner to the kitchen table. Sam had books open all over and was scribbling in a notebook.

"Really Sam? You are gonna fry your brain."

"Maybe you should try doing homework sometime Dean. Then you would actually be able to pass your classes." Sam snapped at me.

I scoffed, "Ouch... Low blow Sammy."

"Well if the shoe fits…"

I flipped the chair around across from him, "Well what the hell am I supposed to do man? I don't get it…"

"Why don't you just go over the stuff that Jen taught you today?"

"Because…"

"She wrote out all the steps and I'm pretty sure I can do it after listening."

I chuckled, "Well not everyone is a freak who is smart enough to be a year ahead."

Sam rolled his eyes and went back to writing, "You're not stupid Dean...Lazy, sure. Not stupid."

I sighed, pulling out my shit. Staring at it for awhile. Then I paged through the book, flipping the pen through my fingers. Working through problem after problem. I didn't even realize the time until Sam tossed a bowl of Ramen on the table.

"Thanks Sam."

"Yeah...When do you think Dad will be home?"

I sighed. I knew where Dad probably was, Sam didn't need to know that., "I don't know...He probably had to work late. You know he was trying to pick up those extra hours."

"I know...I'm gonna go to bed."

"You don't want to watch any TV?"

Sam stood, stacking his stuff neatly, "Nah. I'm going to read and try to sleep."

"Night Sam." He waved me off and I sat there, thinking about the rest of this week. There really wasn't much to do, just this damn test. But I was mostly excited for the first game on Friday. Today at practice I had solidified a starting position at safety and I was doubling as a receiver part of the time too. I got up and did the dishes, putting them away before flipping on the TV, watching the news because it was the only thing on on the five channels we got. I fell asleep sitting up on the couch.

Before I knew it it was Wednesday afternoon. We were definitely in a rhythm working in detention. Jen sat across from me, helping me study while helping Sam when he had questions. They would chat about nerdy shit when I worked through a problem. Finally done with this really long one she had given to me, I turned the paper, "How about this Jen?"

Jen's dark eyes scrolled over the paper. She mumbled under her breath, writing quick notes in the margins. Jen shook her head, mumbling, "Son of a bitch."

I pressed my fingertips against my forehead, "What? That bad?"

Damn. I was never going to get this by tomorrow.

"No Dean…" Confused by her tone I glanced up, she was smiling.

"What Jen?"

"I think you got this...I mean the answer is wrong. But it was just a math error...See here? You forgot the negative."

"So it is wrong... again." I groaned. Her chair slid back and she leaned over the desk next to me, pointing at the paper, talking excitedly, "No Dean...I mean, yeah, the final answer was wrong. But Dean. You know how to do this...See? The process is right."

"But the answer is wrong."

"Listen to me dumbass...With partial credit, this would get you at least eight, probably nine out of ten points."

I looked up at her, "That's a B maybe an A?"

Jen nodded, biting her bottom lip, "That's what I have been trying to tell you Dean."

"Holy shit." I kept looking at her, the excitement evident on her face. Her long hair brushed against my upper arm. She stared at the paper for another moment and then to me, she stood upright, clearing her throat. Moving to sit back in her seat, "Is there anything else you need help with?"

"I'm...I don't know. I think I'm okay until this last little…"

"You three can get out." Mr. Singer announced.

I sighed, "I guess I'm outta time."

"Don't worry about it...What part Dean?" Jen asked. Hold up...Was she being civil? Was she offering to help me through this last part?

"Ah...This last little bit on conversions."

"Seriously you three, get lost!" Mr. Singer was holding the library door, waiting to lock up. Shit.

"C'mon." Jen said and walked out the door, Sam and I followed and as we strolled down the last hall, she walked backwards, "Where do you guys wanna go? Your place is closer, but I don't care."

Was she serious? Why was she being miss Susie sunshine all of a sudden?, "Umm I guess...It really isn't a big deal."

She opened the door, "No...I promised I would help you. You are going to get a good grade on this test."

"Okay then...You wanna just follow us over?"

Jen nodded, "Which car is yours?"

"Right here." I stopped by the Impala, sliding the key into the lock.

"No fucking way!" Jen was staring at the car, stopped in mid-step, "I saw this at the bonfire...I had no idea it was yours..."

I raised my eyebrow, "You know cars?"

Her face lit up immediately, "Yeah…'67? God is this a sweet ride."

"Um...Thanks."

"No Dean...I'm serious. This ride is cherry...How does she drive?"

"Like nothing else." I replied. Opening my door. Jen stared at the Impala for another second before shaking her head, "I will be right behind you guys."

I flipped on the radio as soon as I started the engine. I had yet to find a half decent classic rock station. Pulling out onto the main drag, I glanced over to Sammy who hadn't said a word the entire time. He was sitting there watching me, smiling.

"What Sam?"

He shook his head, "Absolutely nothing."

"Don't be a little shit Sam, what are you over there grinning about?"

"I told you Dean. Nothing."

"Whatever." He wasn't going to give me anything. Little ass. I parked the car, and Jen pulled behind in a early 2000s Ford Ranger. She hopped out, waiting for us. I was hesitant, or maybe a little embarrassed. This was our home, but it wasn't exactly the... I don't know, nicest place. Plus we hadn't fully moved in yet, there were no pictures, no decorations, nothing that would make it ours. I shut the door and headed up the stairs, walking in and turning to watch Jen's reaction. She never even looked around, just sat down on the corner of the couch and put her backpack on the table, pulling out her chemistry book.

* * *

 **Sam's POV:**

I sat on the chair closest to the TV, thus forcing Dean to sit on the couch next to Jen, unless he wanted to sit on the floor. Jen was shuffling through her backpack, Dean sighed and sat next to her, leaving quite a bit of space. As soon as his notebook hit the table, Jen started talking, "So conversions...The way Mrs. Banner showed you didn't make sense?"

Dean hesitated, "Yeah...I…"

Jen chuckled, but it wasn't at him, "Don't worry about it. It doesn't make any sense to me either. I'm gonna show you my way."

I pulled out my copy of _The Three Musketeers_. It wasn't required for class but Mr. Johnson had said I would like it. Dean stared at her for a moment, "You don't understand something?"

I raised my book and readjusted so I could watch. Jen was smiling at him, "Just shut-up and listen…"

She jumped into a long explanation about conversion factors, but she did a really good job at being patient with Dean. I knew my brother, anything that didn't come to him right away he wanted nothing to do with. That was why Dean hated school work so much, he wasn't stupid, he just wasn't patient. Jen's on the other hand was unlimited. Every time Dean got it wrong she redirected him, and everytime she pointed to something in the notebook and made Dean repeat the correct way to do it back to her, the gap between them closed. I alternated between listening to them and reading Dumas' work. By the times their shoulders brushed Jen was getting frustrated, "Repeat it back to me again Dean."

Dean rubbed his forehead, "We have been over this five-hundred times."

Actually, it had only been thirty-two. Jen glared at him, "Well you're gonna make it five-hundred and one."

I couldn't suppress the laugh and Dean shot me a dirty look before returning to the notebook, "Okay...So you take what you have, write where you are going and cancel everything in between. What you have must be opposite and what you want has to be able to replace it."

Jen pointed at the paper, nodding, "Okay, now show me..."

I peeked over my book, Jen reached across Dean and wrote something. I was guessing a problem for him to do. Dean leaned back, out of her way, biting down on his lip. I had to bite mine not to laugh at his pained expression. She sat back and he leaned forward, concentrating. It took awhile but I watched him become more and more confident. Finally he circled an answer. Jen squeezed his shoulder, "Good job Dean...You are going to be just fine tomorrow."

A slow smile crept onto Dean's face, "Really?"

She smiled back at him, "I think so."

After a moment, she pulled back, clearing her throat, getting up, gathering her stuff, "Anyways. I got to go...I still have chores to do and it's getting late."

Dean nodded, "Okay...Thank you Jen."

"Yeah, sure." She snatched up her stuff and Dean got up, holding the door as she walked out of the apartment, standing there for an obscene amount of time. Finally he closed it, sitting back on the couch and turned on the TV. I could have teased him relentlessly, but I let it go. About the time whatever the heck he was watching came to a close he slapped the arm of the chair, "Hey...Did you ask out that little blonde yet?"

"No Dean." I tried to keep reading, but he shoved my arm.

"C'mon Sammy. I told you just to go for it. Just stroll on up..."

"No. I got some better advice." I tried to concentrate on my book.

"From who?"

I flipped the page, agitated, "From someone who knows what their talking about."

Dean snatched the book out of my hands, "Who knows better than your big brother?"

"Let's see...Maybe anyone."

"Seriously Sam...Who?" He held my book towards me and when I reached for it, pulled it away.

I tried to reign in my temper, "Give me my book back Dean!"

He held it back, "Tell me who has been giving you this mystery advice."

"No." My voice raised.

Dean shrugged, "Well then no book."

"Fine...Jen."

Dean started laughing, "Jen? Why would she know what she is talking about?"

I got up and grabbed my book back, "Let me think about this...she is a girl."

"Yeah but...But that doesn't count. She is totally something else...What bullshit did she feed you?"

I sat back and opened the book again, trying to find my page, "She told me just to be friendly. To be nice."

Dean snorted, "So what? So you can get friendzoned?"

"Jen said that won't happen."

"Whatever." Dean turned up the TV, signalling that he was done with this conversation. Fine then, I grabbed my stuff.

"Where you goin' Sam?"

"Bed."

The next day I was in geometry and there was a sub. Most of the people were being jackasses. I just finished the assignment and pulled out my book again. Jessica was in the desk next to me, she was busy reading the book right now for English. She kept scribbling notes, and every time another student bumped her desk she would huff. So Sam, moment of truth Dean or Jen? Just then, her pencil flipped out of her hand and to the floor. I reached down to get it, and her hand bumped mine. I sat up quickly, my head bouncing off the underside of the desk.

"Ouch!"

"Oh my god...Are you okay?" Her hand wrapped around my forearm. My heart jumped into my throat. I held up her pencil, rubbing the back of my head, "Yeah...um. I'm fine. Here you go."

Her eyes were a bright amber, "Thank you. I'm sorry you hit your head."

"It's really okay." I smiled.

"You are the new kid. Sam? Right?..." I nodded, unable to make words come out. She smiled, "I'm Jess."

The bell rung and she glanced at the clock, "Well...I...I will see you later Sam."

"Yeah...See you later."

* * *

 **Dean's POV:**

Chemistry had been a disaster. I had second guessed myself the entire test. Of course, Jen had finished first. Mrs. Banner had let me stay late and given me a hall pass to my next class. All that work I had put in and I had still fucked it up. This was just freakin' fantastic.

By the time I made it to gym that afternoon I was sure I was never going to get the chance to start on Friday night because of my grades. Hell, I wasn't even sure I could graduate this fucking high school. I avoided Coach Morgan and the other football players as we headed for the field for ultimate frisbee. I put all my frustration into playing, causing more fouls than I meant to, knocking into other guys. Of course though, with Coach Morgan there were no foul rules unless bones were sticking out.

Jones tossed one towards me for the score. I caught the motion of someone going to intercept. I pushed, jumping up for it, but they hit me low and I struggled to stay upright. I had the vertical but missed it and came down, knocking them over, losing my balance and rolling up on their leg.

"Son of a bitch." I looked up at the familiar voice to see Jen's leg twisted underneath me.

"Shit." I struggled to get untangled, stepping on her again. She hissed out a breath. Her face was scrunched up. Everyone was starting to circle us and I grabbed her, pulling her to her feet. As I turned her to face me I noticed the frisbee in her other hand. A voice behind made me jump in place, "Holy crap! She caught it!"

"Move outta the way!" Coach Morgan was shoving his way through the students, "Wesson! What the hell are you doing? This isn't tackle football. This is frisbee!"

"Sorry." She mumbled, looking at her feet. That wasn't fair, "Coach, she had a play on it and she took it. I ran into her."

She held up her hands, "No it's fine. I will…"

Jen went to take a step and crumpled, the leg I stepped on not supporting her. I grabbed her before she hits the ground. Coach shot me a nasty look, "Winchester! Get her outta here. Nurse's office…Everyone else get back to it!"

Jen looked at me with contempt and tried to stomp off. Unfortunately for her, there was no way that could happen, because she was gimping so bad. I chuckled.

"It's not funny Dean." Jen hissed. I wrapped my arm around her waist, supporting some of the weight, as we made our way across the parking lot, "I know it's not funny. You are though."

"Shut-up." She tried to shove me away, tripping and biting it again, "Fuck."

I sighed, "Let's just get you to the nurse's office."

"No. I have wrap in my locker. It is just my ankle."

I shook my head, "Just your ankle? Because that's not important."

"I will be fine, just let me get to my damn locker."

"Alright then." I held out my hand to help her up. Jen takes it and when she is halfway up I grab under her arms and the back of her thighs, picking her up. I began walking the rest of the parking lot.

"Put me down Dean!"

"You are hurt...And really slow." Jen struggled against my arms but I tightened my grip. She hit me in the chest, "Dammit. Put me down."

"No...I want to get there sometime today." I kicked the door open to the basement floor. She turned her head into my chest, hiding her face as we went past a group of students. Jen's warm breath seeped through my shirt. I hit the button for the elevator, and set her on her feet gently when we were inside. When the door beeped and went to open, she went for the door, but I swept her up again. Halfway to the lockers I glanced down at her. Jen gaze said that she was picturing herself stabbing me. She was pissed. I guess it was par for the course.

"Here." I set her down again and she twisted the knob on her locker, popping it open and digging inside. She pulled out wrap and slid onto the floor, taking off her shoe. Her ankle was black and the top of her foot swollen.

"Shit Jen. I'm sorry."

"It's just a game Dean. Trust me...I have had a lot worse." I noticed a set of jagged scars running down her thigh and to her shin.

"Like that?", I sat opposite of her, leaning back against the lockers. She nodded, not meeting my eyes. Jen wrapped her foot and ankle quickly, keeping tension in the bandage. She knew what she was doing.

"Have you gotten hurt a lot?" Jen paused, chewing the inside of her cheek before she looked up at me.

"Yeah...Kinda a side effect of my hobbies."

"What the hell kind of hobbies do you…" A phone started vibrating in the bottom of her open locker. Jen snatched it and I could only hear the one side of the conversation.

"Hey Dad...No, my friend is here…"

 _Friend?_

"Just tomorrow afternoon?...I can miss the game...Yep...Monday too?...Sure...Yeah. See you later." She hung up the phone and slung it back into the locker.

"So I take it you aren't going to be at the football game tomorrow?"

She half smiled, "No...Dad is pulling me out after first hour. We are going camping to check out a hunting spot."

"Where at?"

"Up near Hayward...I will probably be gone Monday too." Her face fell.

"Don't you want to go?" I asked.

Jen blinked a couple of times, "Of course I do. I just didn't really want to miss the game."

I kicked her good foot gently, "What? Afraid you won't get to see me play?"

She laughed, "No dumbass...I actually really like football."

I might as well tell her, "That's probably a good thing because I'm probably gonna get benched."

"Why?"

"I failed that test...I'm sorry. I…"

Jen cut me off, "I'm sure you did just fine."

I scoffed, "Glad you have some confidence."

"I'm not usually the optimist, but you were doing pretty good yesterday. Stop beating yourself up. You are smarter than you give yourself credit for."

"Now you are handing out compliments...What the fuck Jen?"

She giggled, "I think the pain is going to my head."

"Must be…" The bell rung and I hopped up, holding my hand out which she grabbed to pull herself up. _Friends, huh?_

Friday morning, before homeroom I was shuffling books around in my locker, getting ready for the rest of the day. A hand grabbed my arm, I looked up to see Jen next to me, "Mrs. Banner posted the test scores...C'mon."

Jen was dragging me down the hallway, almost running, pushing us through students to the wall outside the Chem room where she pointed to the paper. I looked for my ID number... _Holy shit_.

"I...I got...a B plus." I looked down at Jen who was smiling proudly, "I know….It's the third highest score Dean."

I was in shock and looked down the sheet. Jen was right. Fucking- ay. I started laughing and pulled her into a bear hug, "Thank you so much...I just got a B. Shit."

"Can't breathe." She groaned and I released her. Jen punched me lightly on the shoulder, "Congrats Dean...Told you."


	6. Miss Mysterious

**Dean's POV:**

The weekend had been crazy. Friday night the Preston Phantoms had won forty two to seven and I had an interception and three sacks in my first game. Saturday, Sam and me had hung out with Jo, Ash and Cas at the Harvelle's cabin and then their bar called the Roadhouse. And yesterday, Dad had actually sat down at dinner with us. I knew it was going to be a great week...well at least I thought it was going to be. In homeroom the teacher announced that a student had died over the weekend in an accident in a town called Hayward. Some bear attack, or something. There were a few girls in tears as the teacher informed us that grief counselors were available.

I got to my locker after homeroom, surprised when I saw Jen opening her's, "I thought you weren't going to be back until tomorrow?"

She didn't respond for a moment, and then seemed to shake out of it, "Oh...yeah. We came back early. The...the weather was really shitty up north."

Jen ran her hand through her hair before she looked up at me, forcing a small smile. She was off. Not her usual confrontational, bickering self, "How was your weekend Dean?"

"Really good. The game was awesome...Hey are you alright?"

"Hmm?...Oh yeah. Just tired." I walked with her to chemistry. She didn't talk the whole way, and just slumped into her seat when we got there. I wondered if she knew the guy that died, but I wasn't about to ask. Mrs. Banner jumped into a lecture on electron something but I couldn't pay attention to her. Jen was leaning on the table, face in hand, scribbling nothing in her notebook. When she flipped her hair around, I saw bruises behind her ear and her knuckles were scraped on top of black and blue. Where they cracked, droplets of blood leaked through.

"Jen?" I whispered and she looked at me, eyebrows raised, "What happened?"

She squinted in confusion and I pointed at her hand. Fear crossed her face. Jen pulled it quickly off the table and into her lap, shaking her head, "Nothing."

I grabbed her wrist, concerned, "Did someone do this to you?"

Jen's eyes blazed, jerking her hand away, "It isn't your problem."

Mrs. Banner cleared her throat and we both jumped, staying quiet for the rest of class. I hoped she had just gotten in a fight that had gotten a little out of hand. When the bell rang, Jen ran out before I could catch up. _Shit._

At lunch I sat with some of the football guys, Sam had found a couple of other kids that he could hang out with. I tried to keep with the conversation on which cheerleader gave the best blowjobs, but I found myself watching Jen across the room. She was leaning forward, taking quickly to Jo. They were arguing, hands flying wildly, but the others at their table ignored them. Eventually, Jen threw her hands up and kicked back her chair, stomping out of the cafeteria. I got up to follow.

"Where you going Winchester? We didn't hear your opinion yet." Jones said.

"Ah...I forgot some to turn in an assignment...See you in gym." I jogged down the hallway, in time to hear the stairway door close. When I caught up she was digging through her locker. Jen looked over and rolled her eyes when she saw me, "What do you want?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Dean. Just leave me be."

"Hey…" I reached out to touch her arm.

She whipped around, "What?! What the hell do you want Dean?"

I threw my hands up, "Jesus...Calm down."

"Why do you need to know everything? Now you are following me around the school?"

I was pissed, "Whoa...I was just trying to be your friend, but hey...Whatever."

"Friend? Dean...you don't know even know me. You have been here two fucking weeks!" Her voice was strained.

"Whatever...Because it's not like you could use a friend right now."

She slammed her locker, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well let me see...you are bruised up, more snappy than usual...Oh, and you and Jo are fighting...But you know, I've only known you two weeks."

Jen rolled her eyes again, "I'm going home Dean...See you tomorrow."

She pushed past me, bumping into me. What the hell was up her ass? What was wrong with her? Was someone hurting her? I rushed down to gym, hoping to catch Jo before class started. Luckily she was already changed and waiting in the gym, "Jo!"

She waved and I jogged over, "Hey...I need a favor."

Jo winked, "No guarantees Winchester."

"What's going on with Jen?"

She scoffed at me, "Seriously? Just leave her alone."

"Wow…"

"Listen Dean...When she gets like that there is no talking to her. Trust me...I have had years of trying."

"You two were fighting."

Jo sighed, "Not that it is any of your business but yeah...She gets, aw...she is such a pain in the ass."

"Listen...I just wanted to check on her later...Could you give me directions?"

She shook her head, "No way...I'm not letting you go harass her."

I bit my lip, trying to think of another option when Jo started talking slowly, "But...Maybe you could help her out."

I had her repeat the directions to me twice, then I skipped out on gym. I shot Sam a text and then headed out of town, into the country. Passing farm after farm, finally coming to a white house after a row of pine trees. I parked the Impala and knocked on the front door. Dogs barked on the other side, I recognized Bond jumping in front of the window. A kid that looked like a tiny Jen answered, "Yeah...What do you want?"

Apparently snark ran in the family, "Hey kiddo...Is Jen here?"

"Kiddo? Really?...She is at work."

"Oh...I will just go then."

Another girl pushed past her, this one a little older than the last, "She works right down the road at Mapleview Farm...She is just fixing stuff today."

"Oh...Thanks." I turned and waved. Then I got back into the car and drove down the road, seeing a sign for the farm. There were barns and equipment that I didn't recognize. Jen's truck was parked in front of a shed. I walked in, my eyes adjusted to the dim light.

"Shit!" Jen was here alright. "Mother fucking...son of a bitch...piece of fucking shit."

At the far end, her feet stuck out from under a tractor. I leaned against a table with tools laid out and waited until she crawled out from underneath. She was covered in dirt and grease, her t-shirt hung loose over ripped jeans, messy hair tied back. Jen looked up and saw me, "Great...So now you're stalking me too?"

I nodded, "Yeah...See when you run out of school, you didn't give me much of a choice."

With the t-shirt on, I could see her arms were scraped up too. She leaned against the tire, crossing her ankles, "Jo?"

"Yep...Then your sisters."

She paused, "Really Dean...I'm fine."

"No your not." Her jaw clenched.

"What do you want from me? You want me to open up about all my feelings? What? Cry on your shoulder? Have a little pity party?"

I chuckled, "No. I suppose I couldn't see you doing that...I was serious Jen. I just want to be your friend."

Jen sighed, staring me down for a moment, "Ugh...Fine. I just had a shitty weekend."

"See? Was that that hard?"

Jen smirked, "Awful...Completely terrible."

Always with the sarcasm. I glanced around the barn, "So you fix tractors?"

"It's a good day job...It pays so I ain't complaining. Been trying to get this piece of shit working for almost a week."

"What's wrong with it?" I asked, thinking maybe I could help. I knew cars, how different could a tractor be?

"What's wrong with it?...For starters...It is older than the two of us combined. Then some asshole that he hired bent the shit out of the axles, smoked the freaking motor, and god knows what else...Anyways."

She was quiet for a moment, I couldn't get a read on what she was thinking about, "What Jen?"

She met my eyes with forest green ones, "Thanks."

"For what? All I did was follow you home…"

Jen laughed, "That sounds so fucking creepy...I meant thanks for giving a shit. Most people don't...You aren't as much of an ass as I gave you credit for."

"Wow...That was almost a compliment."

She picked up a wrench from the table, playing with it. Jen almost stood shoulder to shoulder with me, her face fell again. I reached over and put my hand on her shoulder, "You knew that kid didn't you? You were in Hayward too."

Her jaw clenched, "So you put two and two together then huh?"

I nodded, "About four seconds ago."

She laughed, staring at her feet again. Swallowing hard she began talking, "Yeah, they were camping not too far from where we were. I don't know. It is just a lot of what ifs..."

That must have really sucked. I didn't know what to tell her, it wasn't like she could have done anything. But this wasn't the time to say that, "I'm sorry."

Jen stared at the wall, lost in her head. I pushed her shoulder, "When do you get done with work?"

"Whenever I want."

 _Alright Dean, give it a shot_ , "You wanna hang out?"

"Oh..um. I can't tonight. I got chores to do at home too…" She shoved me playfully, "Don't you have someone else you can go bother?"

"I don't know...I guess I could try stalking someone else for awhile."

"How about this...The whole gang of us go to Dairy Queen and then to the Roadhouse on Tuesday nights usually. After practice...Why don't you meet up with us?"

I smiled, "Really?"

"Why the hell not?"

"Okay Jen...I will see you in classes tomorrow."

* * *

Jen's POV

I was sitting across from Cas and Jo in a booth at the only fast food place in town, Dairy Queen. That was the one thing about living in a small town in Wisconsin, lots of bars, nowhere for teens to hang out. Ash was here too, but he was busy talking to somebody about something. He had always been like that, even when we were younger he would work his way around a room. Jo and me weren't fighting anymore, but the last hour had been weird. She was shorter with me than usual; all her answers were clipped and she kept giving me the stink eye. Screw it, she hadn't been there, she didn't know.

"What do you think Jen?" Cas asked. Shit, "Ahh...sure."

Cas sighed, "You...You weren't paying attention at all, were you?"

"Sorry Cas."

"I was asking you if you thought Mr. Wilkens was going to have us play Friday night since it is going to rain?" Mr. Wilkens was the band director. We always played at football games but shitty weather could ruin some of the instruments. I played saxophone, Cas played mellophone for marching band and french horn for concert band.

"I think he will atleast have the brass play...We probably won't dress in uniform."

"You two are such nerds." Jo sipped her coke, I tipped up the bottom. Causing the liquid to slosh, "Jen!"

I deadpanned, "What?"

"You are such a jerk." She wiped her face on her sleeve and I smirked. the bell above the door rang, and my eyes glanced up. Dean was walking in, looking around for us. I raised my hand, he locked in on the motion and smiled, waving. Jo and Cas turned around in their seat as he walked over. Jo's face immediately brightened, "Hi Dean."

"Hey Jo." Then he looked around the table, "Cas...Jen. Can I sit?"

"Oh...Yeah." I scooted over, and Dean slid in the booth beside me. I never noticed how big Dean was before, not until I was squished against the wall, "So you guys just hang out every Tuesday?"

Jo nodded, "Totally...Have been for years."

Dean leaned forward, "Doesn't that get kinda boring?"

Jo leaned forward too, "That's why we go to the Roadhouse after."

I shook my head and stretched back into the bench seat. Dean sat back, "I'm gonna go grab some food, you guys want anything?"

There were collective no's around the table. Dean got up and went to order. I noticed that Jo watched him the entire way, "That ass is God's gift to earth."

I laughed, Cas looked confused, then looked at me, "What does she mean?"

"She means that he is good lookin' Cas."

"Oh." He suddenly looked uncomfortable and fidgeted in his seat. I chuckled and looked over to where Dean was waiting in line. I mean I guess he was, I just couldn't stand the guy for more than a little bit. That freaking cocky ass smirk that he gave people drove me up a fucking wall. And he was just so full of himself all the damn time. Dean glanced over, smirking when our eyes met and I rolled mine. It took me a moment to realize that Jo was in the middle of talking to me, "...Yeah… Do you think I should see if he wants to go to homecoming?"

"Yeah Jo...That sounds like a great idea." I mean, hey, Jo needed someone to go with and as far as I knew Dean was free and clear. So, why the hell not? Dean came back with two burgers, a mountain of fries, and a shake. I laughed, "You got enough food there?"

He began stuffing his face, "I don't know...I think I could eat another burger."

Once it started getting dark we all drove down to the Roadhouse. The Harvelle's had owned it since they moved to town, I don't know, probably seven or eight years ago. It was a bar just outside of town with a dinner attached to it. Ellen always let us in the bar side to play pool and darts, even though she technically wasn't supposed to. She kept us clean though, made sure we weren't sneaking alcohol. We walked into the dim bar, Ellen was behind the counter, serving customers, "Hey Ellen."

"Jen...Good to see ya hon."

Jo pushed past, "What mom? Not good to see me?"

"I see your smart ass everyday Joanna Beth...Ash coming home any time tonight?"

Jo nodded, "Yeah...He ran off with some of his buds from Ag."

"Well, he stays out again past midnight again I'm gonna wring his ass...So Coke for my daughter, Mountain Dew for Cas, unsweet tea for Jen and I don't think we have met."

Dean stepped up, raising his hand, "Dean Winchester ma'am."

"Hi Dean. I'm Ellen...What can I get for you?"

"A Coke would be great."

Ellen turned around, pouring glasses, then setting them on the bar, "There you go hons...You three know the deal, make sure Dean here follows the rules."

I nodded, grabbing my glass, "Will do Ellen."

"What rules?" Dean's voice was right by my ear and I moved away, "We are allowed to be here as long as we behave and help Ellen out."

"What does that mean exactly?" Dean asked as we set our glasses on a table. I turned, "It means that we don't try to drink here, we try not to start anything, and if trouble does show up, we get rid of it."

Dean scoffed. I smiled, "Something funny?"

"Get rid of trouble? Most of these guys are twice your size Jen."

I smirked, "Ain't the size of the pony in the fight Dean... Size of the fight in the pony."

"You're joking?"

"Not in the least Winchester…"

"Dean?..." Jo grabbed his forearm, "You want to play some pool?"

He paused, "Sure Jo."

I sat on the stool and watched Jo attempt to play pool. She wasn't that good, despite growing up in a bar. Mostly she used it as an opportunity to bend over, lean against Dean, and flirt shamelessly. I watched a few guys play darts. Ellen didn't like me starting trouble, but couldn't pass up the opportunity that this presented. They were so drunk and betting. I walked up, "You boys playing darts?"

"Yeah sweetie...You want in on the next round?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

Dean's POV:

I played pool with Jo. Not to be immodest, but I was pretty damn good. Dad had taught me to play a long time ago. Sammy and I always killed time in rec centers playing and the last apartment that we stayed in had a pool table in the basement. Jo was alright, I played down, giving her a shot. I couldn't help but notice when Jen got up and went to play darts. She was playing okay and then right around the time I sunk the eight ball, she threw three bullseyes. That little shit had been hustling them. One of the guy grabbed her shoulder, flipping her around. The guy was big, bigger than me.

"I will be back in a second Jo."

"Where are you going? I thought we were having fun?"

"Yeah we are...Just give me a minute." I took off, pushing past people. The guy had a hold of her arm and was speaking angrily, "Listen...You hustled me."

Jen shoved him off, "Well...You should have played a little bit better then jackass."

I cleared my throat, "Is there a problem here?"

The guy turned, "Yeah, get lost."

I put up my hands, trying to stand between Jen and the guy, "Whoa man...I'm sure we can work this out."

"Well your little girlfriend just hustled me, so we got a problem."

Jen pushed me aside, "He isn't my boyfriend asshole...I won. Fair and square. Now give me my damn money."

She was right up in the guy's face, asking for him to swing at her. I grabbed Jen around the waist and pulled her back against me, "Get the fuck off me Dean."

I just kept pulling her with me, "Sorry sir, continue with your night."

When we were away from him Jen turned on me, "You just cost me six-hundred dollars."

"You were gonna get your ass kicked."

"I can handle myself Dean. Trust me."

I shook my head, "No. You are crazy. That's what you are..You can't pick a fight with a guy and three of his buddies."

"Well not after you pulled me away."

I sighed, god was she frustrating, "Do you want to just play some pool?"

Jen stared at me for a moment, eyebrow raised and lips pursed, "Only if you want to lose."

She racked it and motioned for me to go, smirking, "Ladies first."

I rolled my eyes and lined up the shot, getting solids, pocketing a few more before she finally got a turn. Jen yawned, pocketing five before not having a shot. _Son of a bitch._ I waited a moment, making a decision, "Don't think too Dean. You might pull something."

"Oh you're hilarious." I leaned down but before I took the shot, glanced up to where she was leaning forward against the table, biting her lip, smirking. I stood up, "What?"

"Not the shot I would take."

I leaned against the cue stick, "Well what shot would you take?"

She walked around, pointing, "Line up again and look."

I did, she took her stick and pushed mine a few degrees to the left, "That's risky as hell."

"But if you make it, it sets you up for two more shots."

I scoffed, "But I don't make it. I help you out and set you up perfect."

She half sat on the table, shrugging, "Yep. Risk versus reward Dean. Are you willing to take that chance?"

Jen was watching me, waiting for me to make a decision. _Fuck it._ I took the harder shot, and son of a bitch if I didn't sink it, "Shit."

I stood up and Jen was smiling, "See Dean? Sometimes it is worth it."

"I guess so." I got one more and missed another. Jen got up and clucked her tongue, "Unfortunately Dean...When someone sets you up, you gotta finish the job."

She gets the rest, winning, kicking my ass, "Shit."

"Whoops." I chuckled. Jen was easy to be around. All of a sudden she seemed uncomfortable, rubbing the back of her neck, "Ah...I'm probably gonna go soon."

"Why? I thought we were having fun."

"We are. But there is this thing called school tomorrow and it is after eleven." She set the pole on the table and waved at me. I watched her go and a voice by my side made me jump, "You know...You should have let her be."

It was Jo, "What do you mean."

"Getting her ass kicked a time or two would do her some good."

 _What the hell?_ , "I thought you two were besties."

Jo laughed, "We are...But Jen needs put in her place sometimes. Though she would have taken down those guys."

"There is no way...She would have died." Well maybe not died, but definitely been fucked up.

"No. Jen's tough...Anyways Dean, you never told me about where you moved from?"

I stayed at the bar for another hour before I was able to slip away. Home was less than a five minute drive.


	7. Heels Over Head

**Jen's POV**

Come the end of the week, Dean, and sometimes Sam, had become part of our group before I realized what was happening. They sat with us at lunch, joking, picking up on who and what you could tease everyone about. Cas, it was the fact that his parents never let him out past nine. Ash, it was his little side business and how he tested his own product a little too much. Jo, well Dean didn't know what to mess with her about, but I knew to tease her about Dean when he wasn't watching. Me? They were in the middle of this right now,

Ash bumped my shoulder, "She kinda has this I want to kill everything but I'm a huge softy vibe."

"Shut-up Ash." I shoved another fry in my mouth.

"It is that whole stoic, I have no emotion thing." Jo smiled, and I rolled my eyes. Continuing to make my way through my lunch. Dean leaned forward, "Is that why she is always so pissy? See I was wondering why Jen..."

I threw a fry at Dean's forehead and he started laughing, "I guess that's a yes."

The bell rang, dismissing us and thankfully dismissing this conversation. It was Friday, last day before the weekend and it was raining hard outside. Gym was non-existent today because Coach Morgan was stuck in his office watching game tapes for tonight. He had told us we didn't need to change today, it was a free period. Sweet. I wanted to go and practice in the music wing anyways. I turned to go but Dean stood in my way, "Where are you off to?"

"Are you serious?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I was thinking maybe we could actually start that project...The one that's worth most of our grade."

I smirked, "What's to say I haven't already started it?"

Dean shrugged as I walked past him, "You probably already have...But I feel like I should put some effort into this...But again, where are you off to?"

I held the door for him, "I'm going to practice... Music stuff."

Dean was walking half a pace in front of me, "Really? What do you play?"

"A little of everything I guess."

"Talking to you is like pulling teeth…" He held the door for the stairwell for me, "Right now I am going to practice piano, maybe something else if I have enough time...Do you play anything Dean?"

He chuckled uncomfortably, "Um...I learned how to play guitar at this place I stayed for a few months one time."

"You stayed?... What about Sam?" I opened the door in time to see his face scrunch. Okay, that was something he didn't want to talk about, "Um..Well this is the music wing… I usually practice over in that room."

It was a cramped room with a piano and a couple of chairs, "Guitar is something I have never picked up…"

* * *

"What? Jennifer Wesson doesn't know how to do something?... God forbid." Dean chuckled and lounged back in a char. It was kinda weird being in this small of a space and having someone watch me play. I tried to ignore him as I set my fingers over the keys, going into a tune that I partially knew by heart, adding my own little flares to it. I got lost in it, like I always did in music. This particular one everyone always said sounded sad and then went to a more happy place...I thought it was complex, layers that made my heart ache, not in sadness but more, I don't know. Maybe desperation, like trying to find something you could never have. Something that was there that you couldn't touch. See I never thought it ever quite made it to the happy chords, there was always this dark undertone playing in the left hand, and when I paced it slightly different than written, it really came through. And that's really the thing, music is never played the same twice. The way the composer hears it is never the same way as I would play it; and the way I played it today would not be the same way I played it tomorrow.

I played the last chord, darkening the sound by changing a single note on my left hand.

"Wow." I jumped at Dean's voice. I had completely forgotten he was here. I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks. I really didn't play piano in front of anyone, it was just something I had picked up awhile back that Mr. Wilkens had been helping me with.

"Thanks. I guess." I replied quietly.

"What is it?"

"A part of the Concord Sonata by Ives...I changed a couple of parts though."

"I'm not really into classical music but...but that's, deep, maybe? I don't know the word."

I smiled to myself, playing over a few keys, "I know...That's why I love music so much…It's like everything you can't say that you feel and expressing it...I guess that's kinda cheesy huh?"

"Yeah that's cheesy...But I guess I never thought of it like that...Can you play something else?" He asked quietly.

"Really?"

"Why not?" I thought for a moment and pulled some music out from under the seat, "What do you want?"

He leaned back and closed his eyes, "Whatever you like."

Hmm. I flipped to Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata… It was another favorite; calming, slow. I let it flow, allowing notes to take over the small space. About halfway through I realized Dean had moved, now standing behind me, watching. I hit the last note, "Not saying I'm gonna start listening to it...but listening to you play is nice."

"Thanks."

"Can you show me?"

I scoffed, "That?! Probably not?"

He laughed, "I meant something simple."

"Sure...Here. Sit." I scooted over and he took up more than half of the bench. He sat there awkwardly and I grabbed his wrist, placing his left hand over a G fifth, "Do the same with your right, up a little…"

He struggled, "Over two more Dean...There... way you only have to use the white keys. It won't be so awkward then."

I talked him through it. Very slowly, and a lot of laughing and swearing later Dean could struggle through this little tune, "Fuck."

He had messed it up again. I chuckled, "You have been playing for an hour...It's fine. You did fine until the end...Here..."

I covered his hand, pushing his thumb and pinky down to complete the final fifth, "See… Can you hear it?"

Dean nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. There was a pause, "Are you gonna be at the game tonight, Jen?"

"I am...Woodwinds aren't playing, but I love to watch football so yeah. You playing?"

"Yep...Coach has me starting again."

"Heard you had quite the start last week."

Dean smiled, biting down on his lip, "It wasn't too shabby."

I was curious, "Are Sam and your parents coming?"

"Sam will be there. He doesn't really like football, but he will be there. My dad probably has to work."

That was two out of three, "What about your mom?"

Dean immediately clammed up, leaning forward and rubbing the nape of his neck, "Oh… My mom...She's dead."

Shit, now I was uncomfortable, "I'm sorry Dean..I didn't…"

He looked over, setting his hand on my forearm, "Hey...There is nothing you could do. Don't feel bad for asking. You didn't know...It, it was a long time ago. I was four, Sam was a baby."

I felt really shitty for asking now, "Dean, I'm…"

"Jesus, Jen...Seriously. It's fine." He rubbed my shoulder reassuringly. I half smiled, "Weird transition slash question...Do you like watching pro football?"

Dean paused, "Yeah...Why?"

"You want to watch some of the games on Sunday and work on our project?"

He seemed taken aback, "Sure, but can we do it at my place? Sam would be alone all day otherwise."

I nodded, "Sounds great."

* * *

 **Sam's POV:**

I was sitting in the armchair, trying to get homework done. It was impossible with Dean and Jen arguing on the couch, "That was a shit play, dumbass!"

"Who here actually plays football? Huh?"

"You play safety! You aren't a quarterback."

Dean mocked offense, "I gotta read the quarterback to make a play!"

Jen scoffed, "And I'm sure your genius ass would have taken the run!"

"Damn straight...There was a line right up the middle."

"What line are you seeing? They didn't open anything up for him!" This had been going on for a game and a half. It was funny watching someone stand toe to toe with Dean and not back down, but my homework was suffering because of it. I gathered my stuff, going to go to the kitchen table.

"Where you going Sammy?" Dean asked, throwing popcorn at me.

"Kitchen."

Jen laughed, "See, even your brother can't stand your crap."

Dean shoved her and she giggled. I shook my head, "Just trying to get the homework done."

"Well, if Dean would just admit I'm right and shut his mouth…"

"No way...You aren't right about this." They were starting in again and didn't notice me slip into the kitchen. This was good for Dean, making friends.

Eventually, I heard the second game post-report end and Jen get up to leave. She had said earlier that she refused to watch the late game because it was the Cowboys and she hated them and their quarterback. I stood, watching them talk quietly by the door, before she spotted me, "See you tomorrow Sam."

"See ya Jen." I waved and she looked up and smiled at Dean before he held the door for her. When she was gone, I laughed, "Dude...You are pathetic."

"What?"

"You beat on me about asking Jess out...But you are in the same boat."

Dean sighed and sat on the couch, flipping channels, "Don't know what you mean Sam."

"Ah...The girl you were just making googoo eyes at for the last seven hours...Plus, were you listening to classical music on the laptop yesterday?"

"No…" Dean was defensive.

I grinned, "Aww."

"It isn't like that Sammy."

I scoffed, "Dude...You talk about her all the time. You have it so bad."

Dean leaned forward, "So? What if I do?...She doesn't."

"You don't know that Dean."

"Sam...She hates my guts okay? Just drop it." Dean tossed the remote to me and stalked off to our room.

* * *

 **Dean's POV:**

This week was a bye week for football, so Coach had had us on half practices all week. I had taken most of the time to work with Jen on either studying or our project. I knew she really wanted to knock it out so we didn't have to worry about it when finals rolled around, and now we were a few weeks out from midterms. It was Friday and Sam had gone out with some friends to the movies, so we had decided that we could study at Jen's tonight.

When I pulled up, it was just starting to get dark. The house seemed quiet, but as soon as I cut the engine, I could hear the dogs barking. Jen opened the door before I could even knock, holding a gigantic German Shepherd at bay by the collar, and shoving Bond away with her foot, "Sorry...They won't hurt you, they just get excited sometimes."

"It's fine," I patted both of them and kicked off my boots on the rug, glancing around. It was so country and warm. Jen walked off into a kitchen that was wide open with a center island, "Do you want some water or something?"

"Sure." I kept looking around, curious, until the glass hitting the counter brought me back, "Thanks."

Jen was watching me, "Well, if you want to get to work, the computer is in my room."

"After you." I gestured for her to lead the way. Jen trotted up the stairway, as Bond raced in front of her. She turned to the left, past a door and opened another, "Just to warn you, it is a little cramped."

"I'm sure it isn't...Nope I was wrong." The room was tiny, with a sloped ceiling. Like the size of a closet. There was barely enough room to push the chair back from the small desk without hitting the single bed. I could only stand straight up for part of the room. Jen laughed, "Yeah...Told you."

She crawled over laid out papers and books onto the bed that creaked loudly, propping herself against the wall. Bond immediately jumped next to her, curling against her side, pawing for attention. I sat at the desk, my knees not having enough room without the chair against the bed.

"Where are we?" I asked, feeling bad. I really hadn't been much help on this project, and I knew she did a lot on her own time. Jen flipped through a notebook and tossed it to me.

"I finished up the Bill of Rights cases and am through the fifteenth amendment…"

I scoffed, looking over her notes, "You did all that in one day? How many hours are you putting in?"

Jen blushed, "I just spent a little time on it last night. I couldn't sleep for a bit, so I worked."

"Couldn't sleep for a bit? Did you sleep at all?" She had been a little out of it at school today, and now that she had mentioned it I saw the bags under her eyes, and that she was a little more drawn out than normal.

"If you just want to get the next few done and then we can go through the English study guide for next week." I noticed that she didn't answer me about sleep. I started scanning through web pages, taking notes, "Where's your family at?"

"Sky and Mags are up the road at a friends, mom and dad are working."

I turned, confused, "Working on a Friday night? This late?"

Jen nodded, still scribbling in her notebook."Yeah...Mom is on a business trip and Dad got called in."

I watched her for a moment, the way her forest green eyes scanned the page quickly, darting. Her dark brown, messy curls, fell long and she pushed it back whenever she turned a page over. Jen flipped the pen, rolling it through her fingers when she wasn't writing. Suddenly, she glanced up, and when her eyes met mine, she smiled slowly, "What?"

I shook my head and swallowed hard, "Nothing."

Jen shrugged and shook her head, "Okay then."

Shit. Sam was right, "Hey...You wanna come over and watch the games again on Sunday? I promise no Patriots or Cowboys"

Jen couldn't stand Brady or Romo. Her face brightened, "Yeah...I would love to. Vikings are gonna kick some ass this weekend."

I scoffed, "You are so full of shit...They suck."

"Once they get rid of this damn q.b. and coach they will be fine. The defense isn't that bad, they have some promising players."

This argument went on for awhile as we worked. She was the first person period who I could hold a conversation with about sports for a long time. Jen could argue any direction and didn't judge an entire team based solely on record. She analyzed players individually, knew what coaches couldn't coach worth a damn. Finally we got to the study guide for _To Kill A Mockingbird._ I had thought it was kind of a boring read until Jen had explained it, and pointed out all the little details that she liked.

"Have you ever seen the movie?"

I shook my head, "I can't say that I have."

A smile lit her face, "Okay...We will probably watch it in class, but Gregory Peck kills it."

"Do you have it?"

"Yeah!" Jen leans over, across me and under the desk, rummaging around. Jen was so close, smelling like apples and vanilla. "No..nope...Here it is. Do you want to borrow it?"

"Do you want to watch it now? We have been studying for…" I glance down at my watch, "Like over three hours."

"The movie is like two hours long."

I grabbed it out of her hands, putting it into the computer, "Well then we can work on stuff before the game then...Or god forbid, during."

She gasped, rolling her eyes before giggling, "Fine...But we are not doing homework during football."

I played the movie and Jen scooted over so I could sit on the bed, propping my feet up on the chair. I ran my hand mindlessly over Bond, who was lying in between us. By the time the children were trying to sneak into Boo Radley's house, I could feel Jen leaning against me. I was surprised and hopeful. I looked out of the corner of my eye, Jen was sound asleep, mouth agape, breathing deep and heavy. I couldn't help the small smile, she was exhausted. I watched the rest of the movie. Jen had been right, despite moving a little slow, it was pretty good. When the credits rolled, I shifted to turn it off.

"Dean?"

"Whoa...The snorer is up."

She glanced around, getting her bearings, "I don't snore."

Jen hadn't been, but, "I had to turn up the movie twice to hear it."

She gave me the stink eye, "Did you like it?"

"It was good Jen...I'm gonna have to take movie recommendations from you more often."

"Anytime Dean. Between me and Dad, we got damn near any good movie you can think of."

I nodded, "I'll keep that in mind...I'm gonna head out."

"Here..." She hopped up, "I'll walk you out. I gotta check the animals and let the dogs out anyways."

She walked down the stairs and stood by the door. I shoved my feet into my boots, "I think if we work on this during study hall this week, we should get most of it done. Then…

"I'm not going to be in school for most of next week…", Jen didn't look at me, hands shoved into her pockets.

"Why?"

"Family stuff." She replied quietly. Not sounding like she wanted to elaborate.

"Oh...Are you sure you can come over Sunday then?"

Jen looked up quickly, "Yeah, I'm sure...If everything goes as planned I should only be gone Monday until Friday morning...So I will be at the game too."

I smiled, "Good...I wouldn't want you to miss the opportunity to tell me everything I did wrong."

Jen laughed, "Phantoms are the best team in the region...Minus their safety."

"Ouch."

"Kidding...You are probably the best defensive player they have had in awhile."

I clutched my chest, "Jen Wesson? Was that a compliment? I think I'm gonna have a heart attack."

Jen blushed, playfully punching me in the shoulder, "Shut-up...I gotta keep up appearances, and if people hear that I'm actually giving out compliments...There will be chaos."

I winked, "I won't tell anyone. Promise...I guess I will get outta your hair."

"Okay Dean...I will see you Sunday."

She held the door, and I stepped out on the stoop. Stopping. _Maybe I should just go for it. Dammit_ , "Hey Jen?"

"Hmm?"

I turned, rubbing the back of my neck, "Umm…"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go do something next Friday?...Like a movie, or whatever...Only if you want to, you know, just hang out after the game?"

 _Fucking smooth Dean._ Jen half-smiled, "Sure...We can figure it out next week when I get back."

 _Did she just say yes to hanging out?_ , "Really?"

Jen nodded, leaning her shoulder against the door, "Of course Dean. It's fun hanging out with you."

"Oh...Okay...Well, I will see you Sunday Jen."

"Bye Dean." I climbed into the car, feeling like I was walking on air. She wanted to go do something outside of school. She had said it was fun hanging out with me. Even though I didn't have it as a date, I knew the possibility could be there for another time. I turned the key, looking back to the front of the house. She was still standing there watching. Jen smiled and gave a small wave, before turning and shutting the door. God, this week couldn't go fast enough.


	8. Just Another Friday

Surprisingly, most small towns are more divided than cities. There are those that make a little more than others and live in the wannabe development. There are farmers who live in the country, coming to town after milking the cows to grab a cup of coffee and gossip about the ' _youngsters'_ , the weather, or the latest conspiracy theory. There are the town people, those who go to their job, don't associate with the farmers but don't make quite enough to live in the development. There are the housewives who are on the PTA and pretend to love each other but insist on being spiteful bitches. There are the high schoolers who have sorted themselves into the preps, the jocks, the nerds, and whatever other group they came up with that week. There are the kids in middle school who have just started to realize that puberty is a nasty bitch. There are the children at the elementary schools who don't know about any of this yet. In a small town there are a thousand different lives going a thousand different directions. But one thing unites all these lives, erases all these lines for a few short months in the fall. And that is Friday night, when the high school football team takes the field.

* * *

By mid-October the days are short, the stadium lights thump on around six. The boys are already dressed and taped, running through their pre-game meeting. The air is crisp, and nips. Around the same time they get around to warm-ups on the field, the first die-hards come flocking in with their tie blankets, stocking caps, gloves, and obscene emerald green school mothers sporting their son's faces on pins, and dads are sharing stats about both teams. The marching band will just be finishing up dress. Their uniforms are wool, the same bright color as the fans, but scratchy, warm enough to make them sweat, but not warm enough to fight away the cool wind.

Twenty minutes to seven the field will clear. Stragglers are appearing, friends who haven't seen each other since the last home game reach across the aisle to embrace before turning back to their significant other and complaining about them. The band lines up in the end zone, standing at attention, waiting for their cue. The whistles chirp, one... two... one, two, three, four. Trumpets cut through the chill, playing a fanfare as they begin their ascent toward the fifty yard line. The others join in turn; drums, brass and woodwinds. After the traditional PHS is formed, they play the school song, marching into lines before presenting the colors and blasting the National Anthem. The crowd cheers, the excitement a tangible being when the band forms a tunnel and the football team comes running though. None of them notice that a boy and a girl try to spot each other in the mass hysteria.

The band makes their way up into the stands, between the forty and the fifty, as the coin toss is completed. The Preston Phantoms win and elect to defer to the second half. The Ashland Panthers will receive. The kick is up, deep into Panther territory, returnable. That is until 27 stops the returner in his track, pinning the Panthers deep in their own territory. He is clapped on the back by his teammates. First and ten at the six yard line, and he is right back in, reading the quarterback from the secondary.

The band plays wildly, making noise to throw off the opponent's snap count. 27 can feel the thumping of the drums in his chest, but he blocks it out, hands twitching, waiting for the ball to snap. He creeps up slowly, preying upon the opponent. The ball snaps, and he is through the line, unblocked and unchallenged, wrapping up the running back before making it to scrimmage. Loss of two, second down.

In the stands a saxophone pulls her hat off, setting her instrument aside for awhile. More interested in the game than about the small little cheers the band would play. They could do without one person for now. Her jaw clenches as the ball is snapped, the blitz picked up, ball thrown, and caught. The corner had gotten burnt. Gain of fifteen. First down Panthers.

"Shit." She hisses as the homestands louden with resounding boos. It was early, but no one likes seeing the enemy gain yards. The QB drops back from the shotgun and is sacked for three losses, almost back to his own goal line. Three and out resulting in a punt, and good field position for the Phantoms.

27 trots off the field, pulling his helmet off and finding someone with water. His light brown hair is soaked with sweat and the black paint under his eyes already streak down his cheeks. He smiles brightly at his teammates that congratulate him. After the Phantoms' gain of thirteen, he turns, fighting the lights to scan the stands. His brother, with shaggy dark hair and bright blue eyes is watching the game while talking to a blonde girl next to him. She is taller than him by an inch or two. Phantoms pick up another first down, now in Panthers' territory.

The girl picks her saxophone back up after the first down cheer, trying to make it look like she was watching the drum major, but really concentrating on the game. Between plays she scanned the players on the sideline. A boy with dimples and an infectious smile was talking animatly with one of his teammates. 27 suddenly turned, glancing into the stands. She thought she had been caught staring, glancing back towards the game. Second and four, at the Panther's thirty-one.

27 watches the band, looking for one person in particular. Finally he finds her, face intent upon the game, the game he should be paying attention to. Even though he can't see them, he knows her forest green eyes watch the game, watch the Phantom's QB decide to keep on the read option and throw. She stands up quickly, smiling brightly, cheering with the rest of the crowd. While the majority of the band looks on passively, she crosses her fingers, standing for a better vantage. First and goal Phantoms from the five.

The Phantoms take two tries to make it in the end zone. Touchdown on a run play, point after is good, four minutes left in the first quarter. Kickoff to the Panthers, 27 sprints down the field, but is pushed from behind by a Panther. He turns, catching the returner from behind just as another teammate trips him up. Flag on the play. The old ref in his black and white, flips on the mic, and pants, "Illegal block in the back on the receiving team. Half the distance to the goal. First and ten Panthers."

From her spot in the sixth row of the band, she watches the safety. His hand twitch, waiting for the snap, trying to figure out where the ball will go. Snap, flea flicker play, but he isn't fooled, and tackles behind the line of scrimmage. The lineman gets in his face, taunting him, wanting him to retaliate for the easy personal foul. As 27 walks away, he is shoved.

"Don't do it Dean," She whispered, begging him not to rise to it. Not to be responsible for a fifteen yard penalty. He walked back to his spot, waiting for the next play. The band plays a little piece, cutting off in the middle and the echo throws off the count. The lineman who had tried to start a fight false starts. Whistles blow the play dead. Five yard penalty, repeat second down. Dean smirks, watching the Panther's young quarterback realize how deep they were, on the two yard line. The center snaps the ball, and he burns through the line, the lineman not catching the block. The QB scrambles away but is unable to get the ball away in time.

"Safety by the Phantoms number 27, Junior safety Dean Winchester." The announcer booms. The whistles blow again. End of first quarter, time to switch sides. The band plays _Hey Baby_ , singing along as the team meets with coaches during the short break.

Start of second quarter, kick to Phantoms through the end zone, non-returnable, first and ten at the twenty. After the quick meeting with his coaches, Dean steps back where he can watch both the game and the crowd behind him. While most of the other players watch the cheerleaders jump, Dean sees only one face. And she smiles when the quarterback throws a completion for fifteen yards. She glances quickly to the sideline, and he swears she blushes when their eyes meet momentarily. He feels his heart thump in his chest and doesn't know if it is from the game or her.

"Hey Jen!" She swings around to see Sam heading back to his seat with two hot chocolates. She smiles, "How you doin Sam?"

"Really good…The band is great here."

Jen nodded, "We do alright...I see you are sitting with Jess."

Sam blushed, glancing down to the game. A second and twelve after a penalty for the Phantoms, "Yeah...She came and sat with me...Dean is having a good game."

Jen noticed his dodge, but didn't push, "He really is. He should be all conference this year and the team is good enough to have a shot at state."

Sam glanced over to where Jess was waiting, huddled in her jacket against the cold. Her mid-length blonde hair stuck out under her hat, and her breath fogged. Jen knew about the massive crush Sam had on Jess. Sam always clammed up when she asked about it, but Dean had given her the nitty gritty details. Sam was going to ask Jess to homecoming tonight, "Get going Sam. Stop delaying it."

Sam swallowed hard, nervously shuffling his feet, "Dean said you guys are going to see a movie tonight?"

Panthers make a stand on defense and hold the Phantoms to a field goal attempt. Kick is good. It was Jen's turn to dodge the matter at hand, having to remind herself that Dean had said that they were friends. Just friends, "Um...Yeah. I have no idea what we are going to see though."

"Don't let Dean pick," Sam chuckled, "You will end up watching some B-flick action movie."

The Phantoms' defense was back on the field. Dean was wrong about Jen, Sam had caught the way her eyes had lit up, and the nervousness that had surfaced. Jen waved Sam off, "Get your ass in gear...That is going to get cold."

"See you later Jen."

Jen gave him a half smile, "She is going to say yes Sam."

"Thanks." Sam weaved through the people, back to Jess who smiled and thanked him for the hot chocolate. She moved closer to him for warmth and Sam relaxed. Maybe Jen was right.

The Panthers had less than five minutes to work with in the first half, but the Phantoms defense was struggling. They went into zone coverage and were losing yards on dink and dunk passes. Dean was pissed, having to play back off the receivers. He prefered playing the ball because nine times out of ten, the pass could be stopped. He makes a tackle, but not before the catch is made. Gain of five for the Panthers. Two minute warning.

The band is grouped on the sideline now. Waiting to take the field when the team disappears into the locker room Their uniforms are emerald with black and white accents. White hats with big green plumes that shake ith the wind. The brass players blow warm air through the horns. Jen and a few others stand to the side, eyes still fixed on the game. Two more plays for gains, but no first down. Less than one minute left; third and two.

"C'mon guys, you need to make the stop." Jen whispered, watching the play unfold. Worse case right now was a field goal if they made the stop. The QB yells, ball is snapped, it is a quarterback keep. A corner picks up the play but is picked up by the lineman. Dean jukes past the lineman, unchallenged and wraps the QB. The ball is spotted and the ref motions for the chains to come out. The stands are silent for the first time all night. Then they erupt, as the ball is short. Fourth and inches. Will they go for it, will they kick? Timeout called, Panthers.

Panthers come out of the huddle, lining up to go for it. Snap count, ball back to quarterback, trying for the sneak. No good. Defensive stop by the Phantoms.

"Score is twelve to zero for your hometown Phantoms as we go into the half." The announcer booms and the team trots off towards the locker rooms. Dean is able to catch a glimpse of Jen as she tucks her hair under her hat. Jen takes a deep breath, ready to take her turn on the field. Mr. Wilkens blows a whistle and it is a mass rush to find placement on the field. Jen finds her squad easily, right side of the 40 yard line. The introduction comes from the announcer, then the drum major claps, "Band horns up."

The snares snap, followed by the collective, "And up."

Whistles cut through the cool air. On four there is a collective breath and on one the theme from _The Incredibles_ plays, and after a few measures they move through formations. Left foot on one and three, right on two and four. Pinwheels, slants and stacks created patterns on the field. The last measure came and as the applause exploded, they snapped down, ready for the color guard and majorette features.

The color guard featured to _Hey Pachuco_ , which was an upbeat tune that drove the crowd nuts. The majorettes twirled to an arrangement of _Old Time Rock and Roll_. After its conclusion there were four rim shots from the drum line, the band moved to a new position, stomping down at the end of the cadence. Standing at attention. Whistles: one... two...one, two, three, four. The first notes of _Carry On My Wayward Son_ bust through on the low brass. The crowd cheers wildly, as the band closes their show with the Kansas tune. They snap down on the last note, pyrotechnics fire from the top of the tubas. Jen can't help the smile that sparks as they play their school song off the field, evacuating just in time for the football team to get back on to warm up.

Bela tries to get the crowds attention back on the cheerleaders as they begin their second half routine. Dean trots up and down the sideline with a teammate to get the blood flowing back in his legs before kickoff. Right about the time the last of the band was getting seated, the kick was up and returnable for the Phantoms. Dean made a block that allowed the returner to make it out to the forty-one, and the second half commenced.

"You want anything Jen?" Cas asked, on his way to get something warm to drink. She shook her head, resuming her previous, watchful position. He made his way down the stands and around to the concession both on the back side of the stadium. As he passed under the bleachers, he saw Meg making a handoff to some juniors, counting her cash before pocketing it. There was something about her that drove Cas crazy. He moved to wait in line.

"What are you up to Castiel?"

He swung around, to see Meg grinning behind him in line, "Oh...ah...I'm...I"

She smiled wickedly, shoving her hands into the pockets of her black leather jacket, "You keep talking like that and I don't know where tonight might go."

Cas chuckled uncomfortably, blushing, "I'm just getting some coffee...Would you like some?"

Meg half smiled, "I will pass...Unless it has whiskey in it, I ain't much of a coffee drinker."

"Oh."

Back on the field, the Phantoms had made another touchdown, extending the drive to almost five minutes. The Panthers were now buried deep in their own territory again. Sam was glancing at Jess in between plays, "Ah Jess?"

"Yeah Sam?"

Sm swallowed hard, trying to muster up the courage. Telling himself that Jen and Dean were right, "I know it is like a few weeks out...and, and it is okay if you don't want to, but...but…"

A smile grew across Jess' face, she wrapped her arm through his and leaned her head against his shoulder, "I would love to Sam."

"Really?"

"Yes Sam." Sam felt on top of the world as he continued watching the game.

The Panthers were almost to the fifty yard line. Phantoms make a sack, loss of nine. The Panthers' left guard is jawing at the linebacker that made the sack, following him across the field. Eventually, the linebacker has had enough and turns on the guard, shoving him. All hell breaks loose. Punches are being thrown, the stands are cheering them on. The refs try to pull the teams apart as players jump each other. One of the refs gets knocked back, falling to the ground. Whistles are blown, yellow flags fly in every direction.

Eventually, the coaches and players are able to pull everyone back to their respective benches. The refs are huddled in discussion for a few minutes before a mic clicks on, "There are personal fouls on both teams which will offset. But Panthers' twelve and Phantoms' thirty-two are ejected from the game."

The homestands boo. The ref is going to have to watch his back tonight. Give these people a little alcohol and stuff could get out of hand pretty quick, especially when it came to football. The teams regroup. It is third and eighteen for the Panthers. Only a few minutes left in the third quarter. Their quarterback drops back and hands off to the running back, who breaks tackles, gaining almost twenty-two yards before being wrapped up. Now first and goal for the Panthers. They get a touchdown as time expires in the third.

Jen puts her face in her hands, trying to control her frustration. Phantoms were still up, but she hated seeing the other team score, especially their biggest rival. Panthers kick but it is bad, falling short. Dean picks it up and starts sprinting up the field, trying to dodge tackles. _Bang_. All the wind rushes from his lungs, head crashes off the ground and he can't catch his breath. He fought through the pain, trying to hold onto the ball, the world around him spinning and ringing. His teammates are around him, the coach trying to get him to talk. Dean was just trying to figure out what the hell happened.

The stands were silent, Jen bit her cheek, clenching her fists. Dean had been down for awhile. Someone behind her tried to ask her something, but Jen waved them off, standing, trying to get a better view. Hoping that the injury was minor. Her eyes searched, but they weren't bringing a stretcher out. Good sign. A few more moments passed and a couple of the guys hauled Dean to his feet. Jen let the air rush into her lungs, not realizing that she had been holding her breath. And if anyone ever asked her about it, she would never admit that she had been terrified.

They made Dean sit on the bench, ignoring his protests, putting him through basic concussion protocol. He was pissy, and knew that as soon as he sat still, he is going to get stiff and sore. He needed to get back into the game. After the Phantom's scoring drive, they still weren't done, and he had to sit out on the kick and defense. It was killing him as the Panthers marched down the field, unchallenged.

"Panthers score again, twenty-six to fourteen the score. Phantoms trying to hold on in the waning minutes of the fourth quarter."

Jen shook her head, "I can't believe they are going to blow this."

Phantoms had the ball again. Jones was sacked twice and Avery was stacked up at scrimmage, forcing a punt that gave the Panthers good field position at their own forty-five. Dean still wasn't back in to play defense, fighting tooth and nail with the medical staff that he was fine, that he just wanted to get back into the damn game. But by the time they okay'ed him, the Panthers had scored again, score twenty-one to twenty-six. All they needed was a touchdown to win.

Under two minutes, the Panthers onside kick, recovering the ball at their forty-nine. First and ten, snap to QB in shotgun, throw and completion for five. They hurry to the line, snapping again before the Phantoms set, throw, completion for seven, first down. Timeout called to stop the clock, Panthers.

"Son of a bitch." Dean looks at the game clock, less than thirty seconds. If they keep burning yards off and score, the Phantoms will lose. The Panthers line up at the line, QB pointing out the blitz coming. Dean watches, watches him and a receiver, 84, share a look. QB drops back, faking for the crossing route. Dean doesn't fall for it, watching 84 move up the sideline, unchecked. As the QB releases the ball, Dean adjusts, snagging the ball before it makes its target. Then he starts the long run up the field, jumping left, then right, stiff arming one of the players that tries to tackle him. One of the Phantoms makes a block and the sideline is clear. Dean runs into the endzone, scoring the game clinching touchdown.

The homestands go insane, the band playing the school song barely audible over the screams. Dean smiles as his teammates clap him on the back, lifting him up and carrying him to the sidelines as the kicker lines up for the point after as time expires.

Usually Jen quickly heads to the band room to change and to leave, but this time she took her time getting her things together. She watched as both stands empty, one cheering in their win, the other with their heads down throwing shady glances to the home team. Both teams shook hands in a show of good sportsmanship, but Jen knew that several boys didn't touch each other. Too proud, and too pissy to acknowledge the other team's victory.

Sam was excited for more reasons than having a date to the dance, on Dean's touchdown Jess threw her arms around him and cheered. Surprising them both, Jess kissed Sam on the cheek, making both kids blush. Sam also knew that Dean was going to be in the best mood ever after this game and his date with Jen. The date that Dean had insisted all week, wasn't really a date.

The locker room was crazy for Dean. Teammates who never really talked to him, told him that he was their hero. Even the coach handed him the game ball. He couldn't tell if his head was hurting from the hit that he took earlier on, or the excitement from winning the game. He quickly showered and told the boys that he was busy tonight, and he couldn't go to the after game celebration. Picking up his bag, he headed toward the parking lot. The crowd was tough to get through, everyone wanted to give him a high five, and several cheerleaders tried to kiss him.

Once Jen had changed out of her band uniform, she put on the green plaid shirt that she had been wearing the first time she had met Dean. She doubted he would notice. She made her way across the dark parking lot, weaving in between the stragglers still on a high from the win. She leaned against the Impala, waiting on Dean to get done in the locker room. Jen knew that tonight was a good night. What she didn't know was this was going to be the night where everything changed.

The boy saw the girl first, and she was wearing the plaid flannel the first day they met. If his smile could have gotten any wider it did at the sight of her. She was sitting on the hood of the Impala looking around the parking lot, and talking to several of her friends that had passed her on the way to their cars. He was excited for what the rest of the evening might have in store for them. The girl looked up, seeing the boy make his way towards her, a slow, reserved smile playing at her lips. She tried to contain the butterflies that he caused. She couldn't wait for the night to begin.


	9. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Dean's POV:

This week had been one of the longest in my entire life. Jen hadn't been here all week; we had exchanged a few texts, mostly about our project. I got the feeling since she didn't tell me where she had gone, Jen didn't want me to ask. Tonight's game had been tough, against our rivals, the Panthers. My shoulder was tweaked, my head hurt like hell but I had come up with that interception for the win. So it was worth it.

I came out of the locker room, bag slung over my shoulder and Jen was already there, sitting back against the hood of the Impala. Her hair covered half her face; she brushed back the curls as a passerby talked to her. Jen looked up when I was a couple spots away. She had this small smirk that made me grin like an idiot.

"Nice game."

"Thanks...You ready to go already?" I thought she would be a while, since she would have to ditch the marching band uniform. But here she was, wearing the green flannel shirt that she wore on the first day we met. Jen nodded and smiled, my heart skipped, "Yep...What are we doing?"

 _Get it under control Dean_. I looked down at my watch, "We can probably make a late movie if you want? Closest is half hour away, right?"

Jen nodded quickly, "Yep…"

"Well then, get your ass in the car."

Jen laughed and hopped in, she seemed giddy. I pulled out of the parking lot, "What do you want to see?"

"Doesn't matter...No chick flicks though."

I thought quickly, "What? You don't want to sit through the whole I love you, now I don't...Oops I do thing?"

"Absolutely not." Jen confirmed, cracking the window a little bit, cool air spilling in. I turned on the radio, realizing I had no idea what Jen listened to. Jen laughed, "Are you serious?"

"Are you making fun of my music?", acting offended. I always listened to classic rock. I knew a lot of people didn't like it, but nothing beat Zeppelin. Jen leaned over, turning the knob on the radio. I slapped her hand away, "Hey...What do you think you are doing? My car, my radio."

Jen pushed my hand away, "I'm not making fun of your music...This station sucks ass...Here. This one is a lot better, plus they have a good morning show."

"You listen to classic rock?" I was a little surprised when AC/DC came through the speakers. I couldn't see top of the class, classical music playing Jen, listening to this.

"Yes I do...Especially in the car."

"You are something else, you know that?"

Jen laughed, I think a little embarrassed, "Like something else bad, or something else good?"

"Something good Jen." I looked over to see her run her hand through her hair. She was blushing. I had to fight the urge to grab her hand, lace my fingers through hers. _Dean, you had told her that you were friends. Friends don't do that, she doesn't feel the same way_. I heard the little voice... what if she did?

"Were your sisters there tonight?" I hadn't seen those two, but I hadn't really been looking either. Plus I was digging for something to talk about.

"They stuck around for the first half, I think Mags ran off with some friends. Sky left when her friend's parents picked them up."

"They are gone a lot." I had noticed that they would go places. Jen loved those two, but they didn't spend nearly as much time together as Sammy and me.

Jen shrugged, "I mean, they are kids. You only get to run around, being young and dumb once. Why should they waste that?"

We bullshitted about little stuff for the rest of the ride. Jen was easy to talk to. Any question I asked she gave a forward answer. When the conversation would drop off for a moment, it was never awkward. She never stopped smiling. Jen's good mood was infectious. I parked in the lot and we headed in. The lady behind the counter looked up, "What can I do for you two?"

I picked an action movie that looked okay. I noticed that Jen seemed really uncomfortable when I handed the money to the lady. She stayed right by my side as I moved to concessions, "What do you want?"

"Dean...I will get it." Jen said quietly.

"Absolutely not Jen."

She grabbed the arm of my jacket, speaking lowly, "Dean...You don't have a job yet and this shit is so overpriced. Please let me get it."

"No Jen." I said firmly. I wasn't letting her pay for anything. I had asked her to come out tonight, and dammit I was going to pay.

"I'm good then."

I rolled my eyes, "You're so stubborn."

"You have no idea."

I walked up, "Okay...large popcorn with extra butter, large Coke, a water, and...a thing of licorice."

I grabbed the stuff, tossing the water bottle at her, "Since this stuff is so overpriced... I don't want to waste the popcorn, so you will have to help me out."

Jen shook her head, "Thanks Dean."

She didn't need to thank me for something like this, "Yeah Jen...Of course."

Jen picked seats towards the back, and in the middle; immediately kicking her feet up, crossing her ankles, "I bet you some seven foot asshole will still try to sit in front of me."

I laughed, "The place is pretty empty."

"I'm telling you, it happens every damn time." Sure as shit, not two minutes later, people came in and the guy walked through the aisle, going to sit down in front of her.

"Keep moving asshole." Jen said just loud enough for him to hear. He turned, surprised.

"Yeah you...You have the entire theater to sit in." Jen motioned for him to keep moving. After a moment, he did. I chuckled. Jen smirked, "Told you so."

"Here." I shoved the popcorn at her. She refused, "Seriously Jen. I'm not gonna finish it."

She took some just as the lights dimmed and the previews came on. Jen was a quiet watcher, leaning against her hand, towards me. I had to glance at her every once in awhile to see if she was even awake. The people two rows down, not so much. They were a couple that were either making out or talking loudly. Jen grabbed a handful of popcorn and started tossing pieces at their heads every time they would make noise. They eventually took the hint and quieted.

About halfway through I finally worked up the courage to relax in my seat. My shoulder against hers. I offered her some licorice and she took a piece. Jen chuckled and I realized I hadn't' even been watching the movie, I had been lost in my own head.

Eventually the lights turned back on as the credits rolled and we headed out, "Wasn't that bad, huh?"

"It was pretty good for a last minute pick." We walked outside, the air was now close to freezing. It was a clear night, bright, because it was just a few days after the full moon. I started the car, kicking the heat on as high as it would go before leaving. Jen sighed. I looked at her, she was watching the sky out the window, "What is it Jen?"

She turned to me, "Nothing. Just thinking."

"About?" Jen shrugged in response.

"This was a lot of fun Dean...We are going to have to do it again soon." Jen said quietly.

"You bet." I couldn't believe it. She wanted to do this again. It was exciting and made me kind of giddy. Giddy enough that I didn't see the figure on the side of the road until they darted in front of me and I clipped them.

"Son of a bitch!" I slammed the breaks, reaching with one hand to steady Jen. My heart was beating through my chest.

"Are you okay?" Jen nodded quickly but her face was pale. I grabbed her chin, "Are you sure?"

"Yes Dean...I'm fine." I hopped out, looking back along the road for the person, but they were nowhere to be seen. The door creaked, and Jen was out front, "All you got is a busted headlight. With a deer, it could have been a lot worse."

"A deer?...Jen, that was a person."

She scoffed, "You must have hit your head a lot harder than you thought... I was sitting right there, it was a deer."

I started back down the road, looking for anything. Jen was right with me. There was a shoe lying on the shoulder, "Since when do deer wear shoes?"

Jen grabbed my jacket, "Let's go. We can call the police department from the car."

She looked nervous, "Jen, I'm not going to leave somebody out here. Especially if I just hit them. You can wait in the car if you want."

I saw the tall grass bent over where they must have gone into the woods. I followed it and it took me a moment to realize that Jen was still with me. She didn't make a sound as she walked with me, sidestepping twigs and branches.

"Please Dean...We need to go. We shouldn't be out here."

"Jen…" Something snapped over to my right, "Hello?"

"Shut the fuck up." Jen hissed, grabbing my arm and pulling me down to the ground with her. I resisted, confused. There was nothing out here, it was just an animal, even though I couldn't see it in the moonlight. _What the hell was up her ass?_

"Jen…"

"Quiet." Jen's arm wrapped around the back of my head, hand clamping down over my mouth. There was a rustling of leaves and Jen's breath caught in her chest as she pulled me closer. I struggled against her, she pinched my nose so I couldn't breathe. I smacked her arm, Jen let me breathe again but didn't remove her hand. I felt her lips near my ear, "When I let you go...You need to be quiet...You need to run Dean. Don't look back. Don't wait for me."

I shook my head, not about to leave her in the middle of the woods by herself. Her forehead pressed against me, "Please...You need to run."

Her voice begged, pleading, almost sad. I shook my head again, swearing that I heard a growl nearby, then a metallic click. _Why did Jen want me to run?_ She moved quickly, dragging me up with her, but staying hunched; breaking for the next tree. A twig snapped and her back snapped up, head swiveling. _What was she looking for?...What the fuck was that?_ In Jen's right hand was a handgun that glinted in the dim light. Jen froze, facing forward. I squinted, trying to see what she saw.

"Fuck." Jen sighed.

"What?"

"There's two."

"Two what?" _What was she seeing?_

"You shoulda ran Dean. I'm so sorry."

Jen shoved me to the ground, spinning away and firing off two shots that left my ears ringing. I scrambled to get up, nothing sounding right. When I was almost up, my ankles were pulled, something digging into my skin; tossing me across the ground. A...a roar ripped through the air, strong hands flipping me on my back. I looked up into the face I could not explain. Animal eyes, fangs...actual hanging above my head, I closed my eyes; trying to push him, it, away. Before its hand reached me, two more shots rang and the body slumped onto me. I stared up into the starry sky; unable to process what just happened.

Hands pulled me upright, shaking me. I fought against the hands hard, terrified and confused. I shoved, and a hand grabbed my throat, pinning me against the tree.

"Dean! Hey easy…"

"Jen? What the fuck? What th…"

"Shh...everything is going to be okay Dean. We are fine now...It's okay." Her voice was calm, soothing. _How could she be this calm?_ Two fucking psychos just attacked us in the woods.

"Jen...What was that? You just killed two people."

"Dean...They weren't people. You saw...You know."

"Th...That's not…"

Jen let go of me, stepping back, watching me, wearing a pitiful expression. I looked between her and the two bodies on the ground; one a male, one a female. I grabbed the nearest one, flipping her over. I didn't know what it was, it definitely wasn't human. Jen grabbed my shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. I glanced up at her. Jen was on the phone, waiting, "Hi...Sheriff Mills please."

There was a long pause. _She was calling the cops? What the fuck?_ I was going to the nearest rubber room.

"Hey Jodi...It's Jen. I gotta a couple of dogs out here on County C...Do you want me to stick around?...Yeah, Dean Winchester...Okay, okay, okay. Calm down. I will take care of it."

Jen shoved the phone in her pocket, "C'mon Dean."

"What did you mean? Take care of it?..."Jen was scaring the shit outta me. She wasn't the cute girl in chemistry class, the girl who helped me with homework, who fought with me about football calls. She wasn't the girl I was crushing on that teased the shit out of Sam. Jen was a stone cold killer.

"Listen Dean...Let's get back to the car. We will talk, okay? Just come with me...Please." Her voice was soft, gentle. Her hand wrapped around mine, trying to pull me with her. _How could someone like that have just shot two people?_ I stood up, Jen turned and walked through the woods, even in the dark knowing exactly where to go. Before I knew that my feet had brought me here, I was at the Impala. Jen grabbed my coat and I jumped back.

"I'm just taking the keys...You are in shock. I asked you for them twice."

"You...You just.." I still couldn't wrap my head around what had just happened.

"Yes Dean. Get in the car and we will talk about it."

I watched her slide behind the steering wheel, starting the engine. I really wanted to sprint down the road, but we were still twenty miles from town, in the middle of nowhere. So, I climbed in. Jen drove for awhile, I stared out the windshield, not being able to process and the images blurred together. Everything except that face, those fangs. After awhile I noticed the engine was no longer running and the headlights no longer illuminated the road before us.

"Dean?" Her voice was gentle. I turned to find her sitting cross-legged, watching me carefully. I moved against the door. _Who the hell was she?_ Jen raised her hand, one reaching for the inside of her jacket, pulling out the gun. She released the clip, showed me it was loaded. _Fuck. I was so screwed_. Then she spun it, holding the butt of it towards me. I reluctantly took it.

"There you go. You are in control Dean...Are you okay?"

It took a bit for me to find my voice, "Okay? How the fuck could I be okay Jen? What the fu…"

"Easy. Calm down…"

"Calm down? Calm down! Are you fucking insane?" I was yelling.

"I get it...Are you physically okay? Did it bite you?"

"Did it bite me? What the hell…?"

"Goddammit Dean!" For the first time she was yelling in response, her voice twisted with worry, "This is important! Did it bite you?"

I thought for a moment, "I don't think so."

"You were bleeding. Can I check?"

 _I was bleeding?_ I reached around to where my neck was sore and sure enough, drying blood covered my hand. I heard Jen shift, she moved towards me, hands raised the entire way. I had never seen her like this. She pulled on my shirt collar, exposing the wound. I felt her warm hands brush against my skin as she inspected it. Eventually, she sighed. "It is just a scratch. Thank god."

I grabbed her wrist, holding her in place so I could see her face, I was yelling at her, "Thank god for what? What the hell is going on Jen? Tell me."

Jen fought against my grip, "Dean...Please let go, that hurts."

I lessened my grip but didn't let go. I needed her to tell me, I needed to know. Jen sighed, looking out the windshield for a while before turning back to me."Dean there are things out there...Things that exist."

I laughed, trying to hide my fear, "Like what? Are you trying to tell me those were monsters?"

Jen nodded slowly, eyes darting over my face, "Those were werewolves."

"Ha…" I let go of her, "You are crazy, werewolves don't exist."

"They do…"

"What are you gonna tell me next? Vampires are real? Ghosts? The freaking boogie man?"

The corners of her lips twitched. I wanted her to tell me she was messing with me, that this all was a big joke, "Yes Dean...Vampires are real, ghosts are real...though i'm pretty sure the boogie man was a spirit of some sort…"

"You are crazy."

"No I am not...I am so sorry Dean. I didn't want you to know about any of this. I was so stupid, not thinking... I thought we were safe. I wouldn't wish this on anybody."

I paused, she had to be joking. She moved farther away from me, starting the car, "I'm gonna drive you home."

We drove back the way we came, past the place in the woods. The sheriff's cruiser was parked and she waved at Jen as we drove past. I remained silent the entire ride, even when she parked the car in front of my apartment. Jen held out her hand and it took me a moment to understand she was handing me my keys.

"Dean. I understand that you are probably not going to want to be friends with me anymore. You are scared and this is a lot to understand. That's okay, I get it. I am really sorry…"

Her voice cracked, and I saw her wipe away a tear that slid down her cheek, "But Dean, you can't tell anyone about what happened tonight. Not ever...Goodbye Dean."

Before I could respond Jen slipped out the door, the darkness engulfed her and she disappeared. _What the fuck?_ I sat there for a while. And then everything hit me. A fucking werewolf. No...two fucking werewolves had just attacked us. One had jumped me, scratched my neck. Jen had shot them both...and I hadn't even checked if she had been hurt. All I had done was freaked and yelled. Shit. I got out of the car and ran in the general direction Jen had walked.

"Jen?!" I yelled, listening for a response. Nothing. I pulled out my phone, but decided against it. Maybe I could go see her tomorrow. Worse case, I would see her on Monday. I went back to the apartment, climbing the stairs. No one was awake when I opened the door, slipping into bed with my clothes still on.

I stared at the ceiling all night. I ran through the events over and over, trying to get an answer. At the end of each runthrough I got the same answer, I had no fucking clue.


	10. Bruised and Scarred

Jen's POV:

I looked up into the mirror after washing my face off. My eyes were red and puffy from the last hour or so I had spent crying. I pursed my lips...Get ahold of yourself Jen, stop being a pussy and buck up. Take a deep breath...

I am Jennifer Wesson and I am a hunter. I have known I was going to be a hunter my entire life. Yeah I hunted deer and squirrels. But a hunter? A hunter is someone who protects people from the shit they don't know they need protected from. I found out about nightmares when I was four years old. A man with black eyes had tried to kill me before Dad had stopped him. I had a scar on my thigh to prove it. After that Dad had understood the only way to protect me was not to keep secrets. The man who had tried to kill me was a demon.

When I was six, Dad taught me how to shoot guns. The twenty gauge knocked me on my ass, but the twenty-two was fine. He taught me how to shoot the gophers in the yard, taught me how I needed to know this to survive. That him and Mom had been hunting monsters their whole lives. That this was what my life would be like.

When I was almost seven Mags was born and Mom stopped hunting. Once I turned seven Dad taught me how to fight. He never let me win, because the stuff out there wasn't going to take it easy on me. By the time I was eight we added in knives. When I turned ten Dad had me start shooting bigger guns. I could handle a twelve gauge shotgun. He gave me my 870, the most reliable gun in the world. He took me out in the woods for days, setting me up with the 300 in a perch, waiting for hours. Dad taught me how to stalk, how to be the hunter. Patience is key to survival.

At eleven I went on my first. We stayed in this shitty ass motel room for two weeks eating fast food and pizza. Dad taught me how to do research. That a prepared hunter was a deadly hunter. He still made me do my homework for school. In order to hunt I would have to retain anonymity. I still need to do good in school, I still had to be a productive member in society. The killer had turned out to be a skinwalker. I double tapped it in the chest with silver bullets from a 9mm.

When I was twelve Mom showed me how to forge documents, how to make fake IDs so that we never used our real names. Both my parents had full time jobs that they worked, W2s and a mortgage. I asked why we do both. Dad answered that without us, people die. Those who have the ability to help have the responsibility to do so.

My name is Jennifer Wesson. I am sixteen years old and a lethal hunter. While most girls my age are worried about makeup and prom dates, I get to save lives, hunt monsters. I have hundreds of kills under my belt. And I had just royally fucked everything up.

I mean, how do I even begin to explain it? I was crushing on this boy right? Someone who made me feel normal. Someone who was my friend just because I am me, not because I saved their ass. Not because of some feeling of owing me some bullshit like that. Not because I am another hunter. Just because I am me. Isn't that normal? Isn't that what every sixteen year old girl wants?

But I'm not normal am I? Road trips for me mean going out to find a vampire nest. Vacation? Vacation is when there is a weekend without digging up a grave. I had spent time at the seediest bars known to man. I knew how to hustle pool, play poker, and make a fake license in under ten minutes at Kinkos. My house had a fucking arsenal in the basement, a hidden room with generations of journals from hunters. Normal? I was far from it.

I had no idea what to do. Every decision I ever made, I had a plan, a backup plan, and a plan for the backup. I was always prepared, I never let shit spin out of control. Because that's how I survive. This, tonight, made me throw out the entire playbook. It was different telling someone there were ghosts, monsters, paranormal shit out there when their asses were getting attacked. When it was someone you didn't know, someone you really didn't care all that much about. They were all faceless and nameless. But this was Dean.

No one should have to know that this shit exists. I wasn't supposed to let anyone find out. Dean didn't deserve this. I had let him get hurt. I knew werewolves could change on either side of the full moon for a few days, I should have knocked his ass out and put him back in that damn car. I could of, so why didn't I?

I knew, I just didn't want to admit I could be that petty. I didn't want him to know I was a freak. My selfish choice had almost cost him his life, and it still might. I didn't know how to live with that.

Saturday, after I went to work I spent the rest of the day in bed, moping. I didn't want to face him Monday, I half expected him to show up at my door, demanding answers. I hadn't told Mom or Dad what had happened. I'm sure Jodi will tell them at the weekly hunter pow-wow. By midnight I couldn't be here anymore. I grabbed Bond and left.

I drove, stopping at the gas station and picking up an extra large coffee that poured out as a sludge. I never got back in the truck, I stuffed a knife in my boot and a gun in my jacket, let Bond out and started walking. The air was freezing, my breath fogged as my footsteps echoed against the concrete. I slipped up an alleyway staying in the shadows, moving quietly, avoiding large rocks and loose stones. Just like I had been taught, but now it was reflex. I walked for a long time, dumping my empty cup in somebody's trash, making it through the park then past some of the bars. People were still inside, laughing, having fun. Loud country music was cutting into the air from the open doors.

I realized where I had been going when I was about a block away. I turned through another alley, sidestepping some trash cans. I let out a low whistle as Bond went to turn at the end. He stopped, confused when I leaned against the brick wall, looking at the building across the road. The bottom story bar was just like all the other ones. A few guys came tumbling out the door, fists flying, drunker than hell. The second floor still had a light on that shown through the curtains that were drawn, I was pretty sure it was the boys bedroom, since the living room was over by the outer stairs.

It was creepy as hell and stalkerish as shit, but I stood there and watched. Watched the shadows of people moving inside. I didn't know why I was here, I didn't know what I wanted. Bond whined at my side, impatient.

"Easy little bud." He was restless, pacing around, but sticking close. What was I going to do? Long term? No fucking clue. Right now? I was going to make sure he was safe, make sure that tonight was as far as it was ever going to go. Dean knowing about this shit wasn't the end of the world, plenty of people knew. I had to keep him away from it though. Eventually the bar closed down, people staggered their own seperate directions. I waited until the last of the lights went out in the Winchester's apartment, and as I walked past I could hear the faint sound of Metallica through the open window.

Monday. Monday had rolled around too quickly. My eyes burnt every time I blinked, there was this rotten taste in my mouth that I couldn't kick no matter how many time I had brushed my teeth. I had contemplated skipping, but no, my dumb ass was sitting right here in chemistry. Right where there was no escape. In four minutes the bell would ring, and there would be no choice but to sit next to him for an hour and a half. I stared at the door, praying he wouldn't show, secretly wishing he would.

Dean walked in the door, immediately looking at me. Shit, there were still three minutes until class started. He almost ran, sliding into the seat, "We need to talk."

"Dean...We don't need to do anything. You need to stay away from me."

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't text…"

I felt the anger flare, "What? What the hell do you mean?"

"Did the wer…" He glanced around, lowering his voice, "...Did it hurt you?"

"Christ Dean...I'm fine! Worry about yourself." I snapped. The bell rang and a few stragglers sprinted for their seats. Dean put his hand over my arm and I jerked it away, "Stay the hell away from me."

I stared him down, Dean looked hurt, like a kicked puppy. Shit, "Dean, I…"

His jaw set hard, "No. Fine. You want me to stay away. Okay."

I struggled to pay attention to the teacher, but it was slow going. What the hell was I supposed to do? This was for the best. Even if I didn't fully believe it, that was what I was going to keep telling myself.

By the time Thursday rolled around I was fucking done. I tried to avoid Dean as much as possible. He tried to stay out of my way, but today he had slipped. At the lockers before lunch he had picked up a book that fell from my locker, handing it to me with his eyes cast down. I had wanted to apologize, tell him that in less than two months he had become my best friend. Tell him how much this was hurting me, how much I saw it was hurting him. But I didn't. No, I just snatched my book out of his hands, threw it in my locker and slammed the door. I didn't even mumble thank you.

"Earth to Jen?" Jo's fingers snapped in front of my face. It was all I could do not to break them.

"What?" I snarled, not giving a shit. When I had zoned out the last thing they had been talking about was a party one of the cheerleaders were throwing. I didn't want to go and I didn't care enough to pay attention. Jo looked taken aback, "What is up your ass Jen?"

I sighed, I had been being shitty all week. This wasn't her fault, or anyone else's at the table, "Nothing...What were you talking about?"

"Do you still think I should see if Dean wants to go to the homecoming dance with me?"

I fought hard not to roll my eyes, to appear interested in the crisis she thought she was having, "I told you before to."

"I know but...You guys went out Friday…"

"As friends." I cut her off, feeling the anger surge at the memory of Friday night. This needed to go away.

"Okay." Jo looked unsure, but when the bell rang she trotted off to talk to some other people. I looked beside me to see Cas staring, "What?"

He half smiled, "You are not okay."

"That isn't a question Cas."

"If you aren't okay with it, then why did you tell Jo to go ahead?"

"Because I am okay with it." I lied, and Cas wasn't buying it for one second. But he let it go, walking out of the cafeteria with me, not pushing, just trying to be the good friend that he was. It's really messed up how some friends you just know are going to be there forever. What's even more messed up is wishing some would be there forever.


	11. Need to Know Basis

_Dean's POV_

I was pounding on the door. Hell, I didn't know why the fuck I was here. Jen opened the door, then stared, shocked, "Dean?…What the hell are…"

"I need answers…I need them now…"

She glanced over her shoulder before rushing out, shoving me off the doorstep, "No you don't. You need to get your ass back in that car and drive home. You don't need this. You need to get away from me."

I tried to control the anger that sparked, "Um…I got attack by a fucking werewolf and you are telling me I don't need to know anything?"

Jen closed her eyes, shaking her head, "Dean…People… you don't need to get caught up in this."

Through the window her sisters were watching, "Does your family know that you…"

She laughed, "Yeah Dean. I think me going out and hunting monsters would be hard to miss."

"So your family, the sheriff…Who else?"

"Dean…" Her voice warned. It warned me to stop while I was ahead.

"Who?"

Jen rolled her eyes, "Wait here…"

"But…"

"Wait." Her voice was stern and she disappeared back into the house for a moment, reappearing with a shoulder bag. Then she headed for her truck, "You comin' or not?"

I followed, getting in. She pulled out, driving towards town, "Dean this is it…Once you know there is no going back."

I scoffed , "Is that supposed to scare me or something?"

"It should. And I wish that it would…Here we are."

We were parked, "Why the hell are we at a church?…I thought you were going to…"

"Dean… Just shut-up and c'mon." She walked in the front doors, dipping her fingers into the water and crossing herself. I felt awkward. Yeah, we had stayed with Pastor Jim, but I don't think I had ever been in a church voluntarily. She kneeled before entering a pew near the back, crossing herself again before scooting over. She kneeled again and pressed her forehead against her hands. I kneeled next to her, unsure what to do. There were other people in the church, doing the same as her. Eventually I whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Praying." She replied quietly, never turning to me.

I was skeptical, and it was all I could do not to scoff, "For what? What are you praying for?"

"I don't know. Mostly patience…" Then she smiled, "…Sometimes I just pray for a gun in my hands."

"What…"

"Just be quiet Dean." I crossed my arms, and huffed. We stayed like that for a really long time, I was dozing off against my hands.

"Jen Wesson…Haven't seen you in a hell of a long time lass." The accent was a thick Scottish. I glanced up to see a middle-aged man with a collar. I noticed that the entire church had emptied out. Jen stood up next to me, "Sorry Padre…You know, business."

I was shocked, and pointed, "The Father is in on this?"

"He's a subtle one, ain't he?"

Jen chuckled, "Father Brian…This is Dean Winchester."

His blue eyes glanced between Jen and me. The guy just gave off this vibe that he had already known this, "Ah…Nice to meet you Dean…I take it you are the one that the Sheriff was all up in arms about, yeah?"

I nodded, "I guess so."

The Father looked past me again at Jen, "You sure know how to pick 'em."

"It wasn't my fault…I tried to give him the out. He refused to take it." She was annoyed. He looked me over again, "You described him well Jen."

I glanced back at her, Jen was furiously blushing. What had she told the Father about?

"Well come along then. I don't have all day." He turned and strode up the aisle. I paused but Jen pushed me ahead of her. When we came to the front two rows he gestured for me to sit in the second row, but held his hand out when Jen went to sit, "Would you be a dear? I have some books with notes down in the library that need translated for some hunters out west. I was gonna have Bobby do it, but since you are here?"

Jen looked quickly between me and him before nodding. She walked off and disappeared through a huge decorative door. He sat in the pew in front of me, turning to watch my reaction. Sizing me up. I couldn't take the quiet any longer, "What did you mean Jen had described me well?"

A smile reached his eyes and he chuckled, "Last time I saw Jen was two weeks ago. But the first time she told me about you had to be a month or so before that. Jen often comes in when I am practicing… That week I was speaking about judgement and compassion. It was a Friday afternoon. She told me about a new boy who had knocked her over in the parking lot, threatened her and then asked for help on school work all in the same week…Jen was troubled. Well, more troubled than normal."

"What about?" I couldn't see Jen not being sure of anything.

"You…She didn't understand why she immediately disliked you. Then why she broke when you asked her for help…After a little digging I finally got it out of her. It was because that was the first time anyone had asked her for help with something normal. She couldn't understand anyone would want to be within ten feet of her…And she was extremely worried that you would find out about all this. And as it seems, she was right on that count."

I was really uncomfortable, and fidgeted in my seat, "Isn't it against some code thing for a priest to tell others stuff?"

"Only in confessional…So Dean, the only reason Jen would have brought you here is because you want to know more about, well, more."

I nodded, not sure what to say, "Why don't people know about this? Wouldn't it be better if people knew this stuff was out there?"

Father Brian nodded slowly, "Well let me ask you this…How well do you think that would go over? How did you react?"

"I…I.."

"You were terrified. Unsure. If everyone knew it would be mass hysteria. And if they knew that we knew, they would no longer need to hide. It would be war. These things live in darkness, in shadow. Bringing light to the situation would do no one any good."

It kinda made sense, I guess. And I suppose if anyone told, that would be a one way ticket to the rubber room, "How do you guys know about this stuff?"

He paused, "My wife and child were killed a long time ago by a demon. A hunter showed me the backside of the curtain, much like you sitting here now."

"Demon? Shit I guess I have a lot to catch up on…How long has Jen known?"

"Since she was very, very young. Her family raised her to be a hunter."

"Why?" I furrowed my brow. Who in their right mind would tell a kid about this? How messed up would your parents have to be?

"That is not my question to answer. You will have to ask her."

I scoffed, and rolled my eyes, "Because her being open about anything is probable."

The Father laughed, deeply, "Whew…I'm sorry my boy…The thing you have to remember Dean is that all the world's hardest, coldest people were once as soft as velvet… That's the tragedy of living. Even in a normal life, the world turns you cold."

I was skeptical, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Have you ever picked up a Bible lad?"

"Yes sir." It wasn't a lie.

He raised an eyebrow, "Have you ever opened one?"

Damn, "Can't say that I have."

"So when they continued asking him, he lifted up himself, and said unto them, He that is without sin among you, let him first cast a stone at her…John eight seven."

I tried to decipher his meaning, "You gotta help me out here man…Sorry, sir."

"It means all of us live in sin. No matter what we do or how hard we try…So don't be judging someone based upon what your reality is."

"My reality?"

"A week ago you lived in a world where monsters didn't exist. That was your reality…Jen has lived in that world her entire life, with no one but her family."

I looked down at my feet and he continued, "Imagine growing up with no one to talk to. You are in elementary school and you can't tell anyone what you really do on weekends. That your dad teaches you to shoot guns and sharpen knives, not play with dolls. About fifth grade your best friends tells you that he can see stuff, things, bad things, and you have to act like he is crazy. Then, eventually you are able to tell him why. In sixth grade a family friend moves to town and even though the mother works with your parents, the kids have no idea what is going on. Not until you are in high school…This is a tough world Dean. It is a very lonely road."

I nodded, "So what? You people run around and fight this stuff?"

"To a point. Some people hunt, I am not a hunter. All I'm really good for is research."

"So does the entire town know about this?"

"No…A few people. Hunters live here in an attempt to protect each other. This is a dangerous, dangerous world that you have stepped into. People get hurt."

I wrung my hands, "So what does Jen have to do with any of this? Why is a teenager out fighting monsters?"

"You listen to me right now lad…Some people are born for this. She is. Jen is one of the best."

I couldn't help scoffing, "How? She is…"

"She is tough, and smart. Very gifted at this…More than anything, Jen gives a damn. You have seen it first hand. Caring for others is a very rare thing in the world today. We are so caught up in our own little worlds, in our own meaningless, inconsequential lives…That is why. Dean, compassion hurts. It rips you apart slowly. When you feel connected to everything, you also feel responsible for everything. And you are unable to turn away from it. Your destiny becomes bound with the fate of others. You either learn to carry the world or be crushed by it…Strong enough to love the world, yet empty enough to sit down at the same table with its worst horrors…Which brings me back to you."

"Me?" I was confused.

"That is why she pushed you away so hard…Jen, and most hunters, wouldn't wish knowing this stuff on anyone. Jen has seen what the world is really like. She doesn't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not sure if I have actually learned anything here Father."

"You wanted answers and now you have them."

"Those weren't…" I tried to argue but he held his finger up to silence me.

"You now know what you need to which is why you came." This guy kinda gave me the creeps. It was more because he seemed like he was able to read my mind, to know everything he needed to, just by making eye contact.

"What if I want more information than I need?"

He smiled in response, glancing at the doorway where Jen was leaning against the door jam, "That is where Jen will come in if that is what you decide."

Jen nodded and strode towards us, "You ready to go Dean?"

"I think so…Thanks Father."

"You are welcome here anytime Dean."

I followed Jen out the doors, and got into her truck, "Jen…I had no idea."

"Don't you dare pity me." Her voice was sharp.

"I won't. I mean I don't…I wish you would have told me."

Jen laughed, "Told you? Told you what? That I hunt monsters on weekends?"

I smiled and leaned back in the seat, "I guess I didn't think about that."

…Jen?"

"Hmm?"

"I still want to your friend." It was true. I mean she was still Jen. Jen who yelled at the TV when she was pissed, Jen who flipped her pen through her fingers in class when she got bored. The same person who helped me study, who had gone to the movies with me.

"Why? You want to deal with all this shit? All this crazy?"

"Friends don't bail when things get tough…They are there for each other."

"You are so gonna regret that decision."

She was just pulling back into her driveway, "Why Jen?"

Her eyes met mine, they were soft, but stern, "Because…"

"Because why Jen? Because you don't think I can handle this? Because you are worried that something will happen?"

Jen just shook her head, rubbing her eyes, "Dean…Have you ever heard of the story of the woman who saved the snake?"

My brow furrowed, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"A snake gets hit by this car right?… So this woman finds him, picks him up, feeds him and brings him back to health. She goes to touch him and he bites her, poisoning her with his venom. She is lying there on the floor and asks, 'Why? After all I did for you, why me?' . The snake turns to her and responds, 'You knew when you picked me up that I was a snake'."

"I don't under…"

"It means take it at face value Dean…" Jen snaps, "…I hunt monsters for fun. For fun Dean, since I was little. My life is a lie, I hide in plain sight. I have been doing this my whole life…And you want in?"

"Yes Jen. I really do want to know." I responded without hesitation.

"Then don't bitch at me when you get bit." She threw the truck into park roughly, upset. And then she started to chew the inside of her cheek, and a stray tear rolled from her eye that she brushed away quickly.

"Jen?"

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to be that blunt."

"Why? You are just trying to scare me away. It's your job, I get that."

She chuckled, wiping her face again, "I guess…It's…"

Jen stopped, staring forward, trying to regain control. But her shoulders shook more. I turned in the seat, pulling her to face me, "What is it?"

Jen wouldn't look at me, she tried to get away, stumbling out the door, "Jen?!"

I scrambled out, stopping her, forcing her to face me, "You need to tell me right now!"

"Dean…You might have already been. I'm so sorry. I didn't know how to tell you…I wasn't going to tell you…"

I was confused, but the tone of her voice made me feel sick, "What? Stop being cryptic."

She bit her lip, looking anywhere but at me, "You might have already been bit Dean."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"The werewolf…I can't tell." I could barely hear her. I reached for the back of my neck, where I had been bleeding the other night. It took me a moment to process that she was shaking me by the collar of my jacket, "Dean! You can't tell anyone until we know for sure! Do you understand me? Dammit Dean!"

I didn't answer, just felt empty. She continued shaking me, her knuckles were turning white. "Dean…You don't understand. They will kill you. They won't take the chance…"

"What are you talking about?" I laughed, and by her face I could tell that wasn't the right response.

"The other hunters Dean…"

"Wait for what? I don't understand."

"Wait to see if you turn. A scratch won't turn you but a bite will."

I swallowed, shocked, "What…I will turn into a werewolf?"

"Only if it is a bite Dean…But we got to be careful. If anyone finds out…"

"They are gonna kill me?" I responded sarcastically.

"Yes Dean. This is serious. You can't tell Jo, or Ash, or Cas. If my Dad finds out, he won't wait for the full moon."

I was furious, yelling, "So why don't you just shoot me now? Huh?"

Jen looked around, dragging me so we couldn't be seen from the house, "Dean! Quiet…I'm not going to shoot you!"

"Yet." She sighed, looking away, "You seriously think it might be? Jen dammit. This is my life we are talking about."

"If I was positive you would already be dead." Jen replied flatly. Meeting my eyes. She wasn't lying. For the first time, Jennifer Wesson was one-hundred percent, completely and totally honest with me.

"That's why you have been pushing me away…You are trying to distance yourself in case, aren't you?"

"Dean…It isn't…"

All I could do was shake my head, "Yes it is like that."

"I shouldn't have let you get out of that damn car…This is all my fault Dean"

"Jen, to be fair, I didn't give you much of a choice."

"I could have stopped you."

I shook my head, "Honestly what? Knocked me out? Drug me into he car? I wasn't leaving and you know that. None of this is your fault."

She watched me with those green eyes, the ones that were so soft and closed off. I grabbed her shoulder, pulling her against me, into a hug. I wrapped my arms around, holding her tight against me. Trying to reassure her. Jen buried her face in my chest, arms wrapping around my was quiet for a long time. The only noise was the wind, "When will we know?"

Jen swallowed, "It was almost a week ago, so three weeks. Give or take."

Great. Three weeks until I knew whether or not I needed a bullet through my chest.


	12. Let's Start With the Basics

**Jen's POV:**

It was dark outside the confines of the Ranger. The windows were cracked and Bond slept in the passenger's seat while I read a book and took notes, holding the penlight between my teeth. This was the fourth night in a row I was sitting down the road from the Winchester's apartment, staring at Dean's window. I had to give him credit, he had taken it well, but I was still afraid he might bolt out of town. He was now my responsibility. When I left home around dusk, no one had asked where I was going. I guess that was a perk of being a hunter, my parents trusted that I was always doing something productive; that I wasn't getting into trouble. Well, trouble, I guess is relative. Not a lot of the stuff I did in my spare time was technically legal, but it is the right thing.

Right now I was researching new cases. Over a few towns there was a potential haunting. Over in South Dakota there was the possibility of a cursed object. I tried to do most of the research here, so that by the time I went I only missed a few days instead of weeks. I pressed my phone, it was just after three. Guess I will give it another hour, go home, catch two hours and then go to school. My eyelids felt heavy and I took another sip of coffee. Fucking-ay.

I was dozing into my hand in chemistry when Dean elbowed me lightly in the side. When I looked at him, he shoved his notebook towards me,

 _You okay?_

I half smiled and nodded. Dean cocked an eyebrow then scribbled again,

 _Sure?_

I nodded again, taking his notebook and writing quickly,

 _Long week. Just busy. Talk later._

Dean took his notebook back, not satisfied with my answer. Well, he was going to have to deal with it for now. No to be insensitive but I had a lot to deal with right now. It was hard keeping the Harvelles and Cas in the dark. Jo was pestering me constantly, and it was just about petty high school drama. Plus, it wasn't like school was settling down. I hated this so much. I had made a friend, a normal friend who had no idea what any of this shit was. Then I had ruined it, and possibly sentenced him to death. I didn't notice the bell had rung until Dean's hand was pulling under my arm.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I let him guide me into the hallway.

"Are you gonna make it the rest of the day?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I think so."

We were at our lockers, "Do you want to skip out?"

"You can't miss practice."

"I can be back in time."

"Thanks Dean but no. I'm gonna try to stick it out…I will see you in gym." We had discussed it over the weekend and decided it was best that he didn't eat with the group. That way there wasn't a chance of them finding out. This was fucking exhausting. I tried to pay attention in physics, the teacher making it near impossible with his monotone voice. During lunch I sat against my locker and set an alarm on my phone, but every little noise made me jump.

Luckily, gym went fast and I made it to study hall. Dean and I had got passes to go down to the music wing. I wasn't really intent on practicing. I just needed a quiet space. We sat in the small piano room on the floor, I was doing homework in my lap, Dean asking intermittent questions. He nudged me with his foot, "Hey…"

"Dean…I swear if you ask me if I'm okay one more time…"

"What? You'll kill me?" He smirked, I shook my head. Aspirated and slightly annoyed by his non-chalantness.

"That isn't funny!"

"It's kinda funny…No, I was going to ask if you wanted to hang after practice today?"

I sighed, "I really…"

His face immediately fell, "It's okay…I get it"

"Dean, c'mon. That's not fair…I was thinking about going on a hunt tomorrow and I have to get my shit together."

"Sure, whatever."

I groaned, "Please don't get pissy with me…"

"When are you getting back?"

I shrugged, "Depends on if it goes smooth or not. It should only be a day or so."

"What is it?"

I bit my lip. Even though Dean knew about this stuff now, I was still really uncomfortable telling him about it. I wanted to keep him as far away from this shit as possible. But he stared me down, insisting on an answer, "Fine…It is a ghost. I think…It is off-ing people about a hundred miles from here. Alright?"

"Alright." The final bell rang and I rushed out of school. I needed to get to work, do chores, then sleep for a few hours before I continued my stake out. Then, hopefully around dawn I could head out…

The clock had just gone to 1:00AM. Dad had lent me his truck for the next few days, that way I could fit all of my stuff. About an hour ago was when the last light went out in the Winchester's apartment. I flipped through the files, having this narrowed down to seven possible people based on witness descriptions and deaths on the property. Bond stood up suddenly in the back, I glanced around at my mirrors, listening. I didn't see anything and he wasn't barking. I relaxed my hand off my gun, leaning into the seat. _Breathe girl_. A tap on the glass and I pulled the gun up.

"Whoa!" Dean was on the other side, backing away. I uncocked the hammer and stowed it quickly, "You dumb son of a bitch. I almost shot you!"

I saw him smirk as he walked over to the passenger's side, climbing in, "You really suck at this spying thing."

"Shut-up Dean."

He started laughing, "Your face though. Shit."

"Dammit, you scared me. How did you get out of the apartment?"

"Climbed out the back window…So am I the thing you are hunting?"

I swallowed, unsure, "No…I…"

"Spit it out…You have been stalking me. That's why you have been so out of it. Have you been here every night?"

I didn't know what to say. He had caught me in the act, "When did you put it together?"

Dean shrugged, "This morning…Is there even a ghost?"

"Yes Dean. I was going to leave in a little bit…"

"Well let's go then. We can get a head start."

I almost choked, "What?"

"Well you want to keep an eye on me right? There are people getting hurt. Let's go."

"No…Get the hell out." I noticed that he had a bag with him that was now sitting on the floor.

"Start the damn truck Jen."

"No."

"Yes…Let's get this show on the road." Dean was being persistent.

"Dean… I can't let you do this."

"You can't or don't want to?" He replied quietly. I refused to answer. I didn't want to drag anyone into this shitstorm. Ever. Dean reached over and turned the key in the ignition, "Seriously Jen…Drive."

I rolled my eyes and put the truck into drive. This was such a bad idea, but then again, I hadn't been having many good ones lately.

"How far is it?"

I shrugged, "About a hundred miles east."

"What do we do when we get there?"

I scoffed, "We aren't doing anything. I am going to go to the property and do a sweep, then hopefully get into the county records."

"No Jen….I want to learn. _We_ are going to do this."

I chewed my lip, "Yeah well _we will_ see about that."

* * *

 **Dean's POV:**

I woke with a start when the engine cut. It was still dark out and I looked through the windshield to see a shitty, run down motel. Jen was digging through the middle box, "Why are we here?"

"For the next few days…Home." Jen pulled out a wad of cash and a driver's license, "Stay with the dog. I will be right back."

She disappeared into the office, where I could see her talking to an older guy who must have owned the place. She looked like she was arguing, but eventually the guy handed over a set of keys. Jen came back out, "Grab your shit…Here's a key."

I caught the key and grabbed my bag, she let the dog out and grabbed three bags, "You don't pack light, do you?"

Jen laughed, "Trust me, we are gonna need it."

Inside the room was sketchy at best. The wallpaper was peeling, there were two beds, a couch, TV, table and a small kitchen. Jen pushed me further in, shutting the door, flipping the deadbolt, "You take the far bed Dean…Hopefully we will only be here until tomorrow morning."

I set my stuff down, unsure. Jen was pulling out papers, tossing them on the table. She filled a bowl quickly with food and water for Bond before pulling out a laptop and sitting down.

"What do you need me to do?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Sit there and not die would be nice."

I went and sat across from her, looking through the papers, "How did you even get these?"

There were sealed records, police reports, death certificates. I'm pretty sure most of his stuff wasn't available to the public.

"You don't need to know that."

"Did you steal it?" Jen shrugged in response, "Some of it….Do you really want to help?"

"I told you that I did."

She sighed, pushing a file towards me, "So…If we are looking for a spirit, the first thing we know is that the person is dead, right?"

I nodded and she continues, "Well they usually have a reason…Died in a weird way, murdered, left with unfinished business…They get stuck here and over time they get dark and twisted. Our job is to figure out who so we can take care of it."

"Take care of it?"

"Yep…We salt and burn the bones. It forces the spirit to move on, at least most of the time."

I shook my head, "This stuff is…"

She smiled, "Crazy…Yeah. Welcome to my life."

"And you just go and do this? Your parents let you do this alone? Isn't it dangerous?"

Jen paused, "Yes…I do stuff like this on my own. I mean I wouldn't walk into a vamp's nest without back-up or take on ghouls without someone there to help."

"Vamps? Ghouls?" I was still having trouble with how normal this seemed to her.

"Yeah Dean…We can go over that later. Right now, this is the job…Seventeen people have died on this property in the last sixty- two years. All of them ruled as accidents."

I flipped through the files, "How do you know they aren't?"

"They could be…But that many on the same property? I don't think so."

"Is it every person in the house?"

Jen shifted some papers, turning it so I could see handwritten notes, "No…See, there has to be some connection. Some reason. And that is how we figure out who the ghost is…That's how we nail this bastard."

After a few hours an alarm went off on Jen's phone, "Alright Dean…Time to go."

"Where?"

"The family that owns the place will all be at work now…We are going to go take a look around."

Jen pulled up a gravel road, parking and got out a paper. It looked like an aerial print of the property, "Alright. We are gonna go through this patch of woods. Then scan the two barns and finish up with the house."

"What if someone is here?"

"We will cross that bridge if we come to it…Don't worry."

She got out, and I followed her into the woodline. Jen was quiet, just like she had been that night. I swear I hit every branch, stepped on every dry leaf. My leg caught on a log and I fell face first into the dirt. Jen was laughing, helping me to my feet, "C'mon, we should be almost there."

We walked a little farther and she raised a hand for me to stop. Jen rummaged through her bag, handing me a shotgun, "What do you want me to do with this?"

Jen looked at me like I was speaking in Egyptian, "You shoot it….Please tell me you have shot a gun before."

I shrugged, "A bebe gun."


End file.
